


The Niijima Secret

by Zohar



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, Masturbation, Nuns, Prequel, Priests, Psychology, Religion, Scents & Smells, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zohar/pseuds/Zohar
Summary: It's been a month since their father died and Sae had to start taking care of Makoto by herself. One month too long. She's (sexually) frustrated, angry and worst of all, too young to be the parent of a young teen. Needless to say, she's not taking her new responsibilities very well.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know how old Sae is, but I like to think she's around ten years older than Makoto. That's what I'm going with for the sake of this story, which takes place three years before Persona 5. Sae's old enough to be out of college and working her butt off to support herself and Makoto while building a career.

Sae lay in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of her dark bedroom. It was late, well passed midnight and she couldn't sleep. It was so quiet in their house she could hear Makoto churning around in her bed across the hall. Makoto, her kid sister and the weight their father left squarely on Sae's shoulders when he went and got himself killed a month ago. ("How dare you..! How dare you!") She thought the words over and over until her grief transformed into rage. It was easier to blame her father rather than continuing to mourn him, that was her coping mechanism. ("I never asked for this! She's not my child!") Her life now was nothing but bills, work and care taking. All the duties of a single parent, minus the experience gained through being one over time.

Knowing she wasn't getting to sleep any time soon unless she took the edge off, Sae started masturbating. Self gratification became a routine she indulged in more often since she became the only adult in the house. With the new levels of stress she faced came a liberating sense of authority since there was no one around to tell her what to do anymore. They had no mother to speak of, their father left the two of them to all alone in the world. And with no one to disturb her but Makoto, Sae had nothing to worry about when she got started. If Makoto tried to bother her while she was doing her business, she could just tell her to go away. That had fortunately yet to happen. A month's time was how long it took for her to reach the point of needing relief once a day.

"Fuck..!" She was having a hard time getting herself off on this particular night. Masturbating had become so habitual to her in the past month that her sensitivity was dulled to half of what it used to be. Because she'd gone from doing it once a week to practically every night. ("Maybe I should buy myself a toy ... No, that would be a waste of money. Plus embarrassing if Makoto ever found it.") Her fingers moved diligently with a mind of their own while she thought of other options. ("But why should I care if she did? She's going to need one too eventually.") It took her a moment to realize where her thoughts were drifting. ("What am I thinking? She's only fourteen, that's a long ways off. And she won't be in the same miserable situation as I am. The reason I'm so sexually frustrated is because of her. Who's she going to have to worry about? No one but herself.")

Sae's self-awareness triggered an epiphany. Makoto wasn't the only reason she was frustrated. It was also because she didn't have a boyfriend. In fact she never really had one. And being at an age where women usually settled down wasn't helping her feel any better. They were out there at the very least, getting laid. Yet here she was, still a virgin at twenty-four. ("I'll never get married at this rate..") The rage she felt towards her father dissipated in lieu of depression. She then started placing the blame solely on Makoto. Because if there was anyone who'd get in the way of her potential happiness, it was her burden of a sister. She had no time for dating when she was always too busy with work and rearing a child. A child she didn't get to experience the joy of making first hand. Sister or not, she didn't think it was right. "It's not fair..! I deserve more than this..~" Her voice crackled and the tears formed. While one hand was still on her vagina, she wiped them away with the other.

* * *

About an hour later, Sae was standing in the doorway of Makoto's room, watching her sleep. ("Little bitch..") She was in a worse mood now than before due to being unable to satisfy herself. Despite her best efforts, the only thing she accomplished was making herself more horny and agitated. ("I should just go in there and rape her.") The size difference between them was significant enough for Sae to overpower Makoto if she wanted to. She was still the 'big' sister after all and now more than ever, she considered taking advantage of that fact. Sexual thoughts of such a nature weren't new to her. Sae had plenty of inappropriate thoughts about Makoto in the past. She was her cute little sister, so incestuous ideas were inevitable. At times, she thought about touching her, rubbing her, kissing her, licking her and then making Makoto do the same in return. But she knew better than to ever act on those fantasies for obvious reasons. If Makoto ever told anyone, particularly their father, or she got caught, the consequences for Sae would be severe. He was a man with an uncanny sense of justice and the one closest to him was Makoto, his precious baby girl. Meanwhile, Sae, being the oldest, was treated more strictly. ("..but Dad's not around anymore, is he? Which means I can do whatever I want to your ass.")

She entered Makoto's room slowly and nervously. Once she reached her bed, she kneeled down and gently pulled away the sheets. Makoto still slept in her pajamas, which Sae had mixed feelings about. On one hand, she thought it was kind of cute, but on the other she saw it as childish and a bitter reminder of her new responsibilities. "I am not going to be a mother to you.." She muttered under her breath. Sae's first offense was slipping a hand into Makoto's PJs to cop a feel of her pubescent crotch. She explored it with her fingers but didn't penetrate her right away because that would certainly wake her up. Massaging it the way she normally played with her own, Makoto's body eventually started responding without incident. "That's it, get nice and wet for me.."

Once Makoto was sufficiently lubricated, Sae dug her fingers in and used her free hand to do the same to herself. She closed her eyes and masturbated by simultaneously pleasuring herself and her unconscious sister with matching rhythms. ("I guess this officially makes me a child molester.") Any semblance of guilt was washed away by the tide of other emotions she'd felt. Her actions were the culmination of stress, anxiety, frustration and anger built up over a month, then used as fuel for the fire of lust. When Makoto showed signs of waking up, Sae picked up the pace. Her goal was to get in and get off as quickly as possible without being discovered. Luckily, Makoto was a heavy sleeper. ("Almost there..! Just stay.. The fuck.. asleep..!") She couldn't help getting more aggressive in her maneuvers the closer she got to orgasm. If Makoto were to wake up, she would have experienced her whole pelvis being jerked around by Sae's arm. The way she kept her fingers hooked inside used just enough pressure to lift her up a bit.

"Augh~!" Sae gasped out in climax. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed onto the edge of the bed. For a moment, she lay there with her head buried in her arms, breathing heavily. Once the orgasm was done passing through her like an electrical current, Sae's rational mind came back. ("..What have I done?") She knew she had to leave the room soon but her body wouldn't budge. There was weakness in her legs, shame in her heart, pity in her mind and guilt all over. It was like she was being weighed down, weighed down by nothing but herself. As if she had an inkling to get caught on purpose. ("Maybe I deserve to. Maybe I should let her see me in this sorry state.") Lifting her head up slightly from her arms, she peeked at Makoto's face, expecting her eyes to be open. They weren't, and Sae took that as a sign. ("No. I did nothing wrong. Or at least nothing 'that' wrong. You'll forgive me for this, won't you?")

Sae got up and covered Makoto back in her bed sheets. Her fingers now dry of their fluids, she stuck the ones she used on Makoto in her mouth for a taste. The leftover scent eased her tensions, but to her surprise there was a subtle flavor in it that Sae instantly recognized. "Blood.." She said with her fingers still in her mouth. Slowly and dramatically, she took them out and squinted at her fingers in the dark for a trace of red. Whatever was on them, it was too late to see now because she definitely swallowed it. She wanted to check Makoto's loins for confirmation but decided not to. Not only would she have to turn on the lights to see, she would have to pull her pajama bottoms all the way down and part her legs. ("Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea. Shit, sorry Makoto. I didn't mean to take it that far. Hymens are overrated anyway.") Or at least that's what she thought, since she'd recently broken her own via her substantially increased amount of masturbation.

* * *

The next morning Makoto awoke to the shock of blood stains on her pajamas. ("Could it be my period? But that's not until..") The timing didn't add up. Her last one was less than a month ago and she remembered it well. She had a nightmare about her father. The sight of her own blood made her think it was his in a dream where she somehow killed him. But that awful experience was neither here or there. Because something was wrong in the present. ("If it's not my period then.. but how??") The more she questioned it, the more worried Makoto became and she started to panic. Suddenly a knock came on the door, which almost made her scream.

"Makoto, are you awake?" Sae asked from the other side.

"Y-Yes! What is it?" She quickly pulled her PJs back on after examining herself. ("I can't let her see this! She'll think I did something!") Looking around her room, she searched for a way to hide her lower half. Her eyes settled on her backpack and she rushed to grab it.

"Mind if I come in?" Sae asked as a courtesy but she didn't waste time waiting for an answer. Without hesitation, she opened the door to find Makoto pretending to search her backpack for something. "What are you doing?"

"I uh, lost my notes for school. You know how you're always telling me to study hard, so sometimes I like to do it first thing in the morning." Nervously, she avoided making eye contact while finagling her hand around inside her backpack.

"...I see, well I hope you find them. I've got to head out to work for an early start today. When I get back-" Sae caught herself before finishing her sentence, as if she'd just been distracted by something. Makoto finally looked up at Sae to see why she stopped talking. Her head was turned down the hall and her brow was furrowed.

"Hm? What? Is something wrong, Sis?"

"No, it's nothing. I'll see you later." Despite her words, agitation could be heard in Sae's voice. She walked away and Makoto could hear her leaving through the front door. "Phew~! What was that about? Was she trying to check on me? Of all days, why today..?" Breathing a sigh of relief, she dropped her backpack. Taking one last look inside her PJs at the stains, Makoto took them off completely. She used a hand mirror to carefully inspect her vagina and dreadfully accepted the fact that her suspicions were correct. Her hymen was partially damaged. ("I've heard of ways girls can break them on their own, but I haven't done any of those things. So why?") She was so confused, the worry gave way to anger. Then the anger turned into fear and paranoia, but at what she didn't know. "I'm going to start locking my door at night when I sleep. Even though there's no way some guy could have broken into our place and.. Argh! There's no way..! Still, I should probably talk to Sis about this. She might know what's going on with me."

* * *

At work, Sae couldn't stop thinking about the look on Makoto's face that morning. ("There's no denying I broke something in her. Physically but hopefully not mentally. That's the last thing I want to deal with. What I did couldn't possibly give her trauma, could it? When I broke my own I thought 'oh well', because who cares, right? Then again, I'm at an age where it's to be expected I've had my cherry popped. She isn't.") Sae palmed her face into her hands and sighed, exasperated. ("Why am I even worrying about this. It's not like she has a boyfriend who's going to notice ... That girl better not be getting dick any time soon. At least not before me, that would be SO unfair.") Sae was startled out of her daydreaming by the loud voice of her superior.

"Niijima! What are you doing?! How are you supposed to be working if you've got your hands covering your face?! Wake up or go home!"

"Y-Yes sir! My apologies! I was just resting my eyes." Her job subjected Sae to the abuse of many disgruntled old men. They would find any reason or excuse to yell at her for the slightest of things. It was painfully obvious they wanted to push her out but she fed on their animosity. As one of the very few women working in Japan's judicial system, she was going to make a name for herself. ("Watch me. Watch me raise through your ranks you impotent assholes. One day you'll be answering to me.") She imagined it blissfully, and couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting back to Makoto again. The only person in the world she did have some sort of authority over. "Damn it.." She cursed at herself silently. ("I can't believe I'm getting wet from thinking about my own sister. Last night must have messed me up more than it did her.") The end of her shift couldn't come soon enough because she hated being horny at work. Surrounded by men, their smells finding their way into her nostrils and their attitudes rousing her emotions. Despite how much she despised most of them, part of her just wished she could grab one and take him into the ladies room with her. If only she could have a quickie at the office without all the strings and bullshit attached, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

At home, Makoto was waiting for her in their living room. Sae was unsure of what to say when Makoto held up her PJ bottoms to show the blood stains. "I wanted to talk to you about this, Sis.." As soon as Sae opened her mouth, Makoto answered her before she could speak. "It's not from my period.."

"Uhh.." Sae looked around the room and went straight to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water from the faucet and gulped it down. "Okay.. If it's not that then?"

"I don't know, I woke up and it was there. Have you ever experienced this?" Her question took Sae aback. She was expecting there to be blame or scrutiny. But instead, her sister sought her as an adult for guidance. Which meant she was off the hook and could breath a sigh of relief.

"...Well, um. Yeah. Kind of." Sae diverted her gaze away and scratched the side of her face innocently. Better to talk to her sister about masturbation than rape. How ironic that she would evoke her first real parental duty in such a manner. "I'm guessing you've already tried masturbation, right? Depending on how you do it, you can cause-"

"That's not it either!" Makoto protested, taking Sae by surprise. "..Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that, well I'm not dumb. I study all kinds of things, as you well know. And there's only one other way I can think of." Her somber eyes went from Sae to the front door. "You didn't forget to lock the door last night, did you?"

"What are you suggesting? That someone actually came in here and..? No, don't go thinking like that. And besides, if that did ever happen ... Don't you think they would come after me and not you?" Even under such dire straits, Sae wanted to believe a hypothetical rapist would rather fuck her over Makoto. But logically, she knew if they were a pedophile, that's exactly what they would not do.

"...I don't know, you're stronger than me so I'd be the easier target. Anyway, I know it sounds crazy, but I still wanted to let you know about this. I feel safer that way. Also, I want to start locking my door at night."

Sae didn't like the sound of that idea. But she had to be careful not to let it show. "Wha?? You don't have to do that. What if they came in through the window, then how would I protect you? I might be strong but I'm not strong enough to kick down a door. You're overreacting, there's plenty of reasons why you could be bleeding down there. Maybe you just spread your legs too wide while you were asleep or something."

"Do you think I should go see a doctor?"

"No! Of course not. I mean, no, not yet. All you need to do right now is worry about your studies. And if it happens again, you let me know and I'll look into it." She would make sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Look into it how?"

"By examining you myself ... I can do that now if you want." Her vain attempt at eliciting Makoto's consent was met with an arched eyebrow.

"..No, I'd rather just forget about it."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go ahead and make dinner now. It aught to be ready soon, why don't you go take your bath?" She began pulling the ingredients out of the fridge and Makoto obliged her request. Once she was out of sight, Sae clutched tightly the small bottle of sleeping medicine she'd brought home in her suit's breast pocket. Tonight, she would be more careful and take greater precautions. What Makoto didn't know wouldn't hurt her. And since she hadn't figured it out, there was no reason to stop. ("You'll eat this and then tonight, I'll eat you.")


	2. Lights Out

Makoto started to feel very drowsy less than an hour after they ate dinner. The over-the-counter sleeping medicine Sae bought on her way home from work recommended giving children Makoto's age a mere teaspoon. But she put two tablespoons worth in her meal for the desired effect. ("Once she's out cold, I should have no problem getting her out of her clothes.") It was too early to go to bed, so Makoto fought it for a while.

"(yawn) Why am I so tired..?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Sae pretended to only notice after she mentioned it.

"Maybe it's because you've had a stressful day. It won't hurt to turn in early. I'll record the evening shows you like to watch for you."

"Thanks... (yawn) I think I will." Struggling, she stood up from the couch and made her way to her room. Sae watched her to make sure she didn't pass out on the spot and need to be carried. As soon as she heard Makoto getting into bed, Sae picked up the bloodied pajamas she left behind. Hastily, she threw them inside the washing machine and turned it on.

("Better safe than sorry.") It was unlikely that anybody else would see them, since they rarely had visitors. But from Sae's perspective, she was thinking Makoto would more easily forget the stains if she never saw them again. As promised, she set the DVR to record Makoto's favorite shows and made sure the front door was actually locked for good measure. She then took a shower in order to kill time while waiting for Makoto to fall deep asleep. In the shower, she played with herself a little to get in the mood. ("Let's make this a fun night only one of us will remember.")

* * *

She crept into the room, first easing the door open to peek inside. "Makoto?" She called out her name to make sure she was asleep. Sae only wore the towel she dried herself off with when she got out of the shower. She wanted to be naked for this, but still needed something to cover up with just in case. It was only thirty minutes passed eight o'clock, which meant she'd have plenty of time. She started by poking Makoto's cheek, then tracing the finger down over her neck and stopping at her budding breasts. Not just to feel them, but to forcefully grope them as a test. ("..not waking up.. good..") Moving on to the main course, the next thing she did was pull Makoto's pajamas all the way off from the waist down. They were the same kind as the pair she wore to bed the night before, only a different color.

"Alright, let's see that pussy.." Speaking to herself, Sae parted Makoto's legs with both hands. The act of doing so while leaning over without supporting her towel caused it to fall open and slip off. She paid it no mind, as she was going to be losing it anyway. Completely naked now, she crawled onto Makoto's bed and positioned herself between her legs. As a virgin who'd had no experience with men or women, she admired her vagina and studied it for a moment. This was the first time she'd had her face so close to anyone's privates. ("I've seen enough lesbian porn to know how to eat a girl out, but my goal here isn't to please her. I'm doing this for me so my performance doesn't matter.") She took her first, deep, long lick and her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the new sensation. From Makoto's thin amount of pubes scraping across her tongue to the tight fit when she stuck it inside the hole. She even tried sucking and lightly biting around her vulva before homing in on her clit when it started getting erect.

("She's not moaning or anything. I wonder if she's really feeling this right now. Maybe it's giving her some lewd dreams like she's never had before. That would be nice, wish it could happen to me. But I've got no one to suck my pussy, and it's all thanks to YOU.") Justifying her cause, she picked up the pace and was doing everything a little faster. Sae eventually started pleasuring herself when she couldn't take it anymore. She used one hand to piston a few fingers in her pussy while the other balanced her over Makoto's crotch. It was getting hard to focus and she was losing concentration the closer she got to climax. Her cunnilingus became sloppy and unrhythmic. Plus her mouth was getting tired. Once she felt she'd tasted enough to be sated for the time being, her efforts on Makoto ceased. It was time to devote all her attention to her own pussy.

("If you were awake it would be different. But I don't need to give a damn about making you cum, so I won't. You haven't even given me a single sign that you were enjoying it ... bitch") Sae imagined having an actual argument with Makoto and it surprisingly turned her on a great deal. Not as much as physically eating her out, but enough to keep her fire going. Something about having a lover's quarrel with her own sister made the taboo she was already engaged in seem naughtier. Her orgasm was within reach but her fingers weren't quite doing the trick. As she stared at Makoto's soaked pussy in the dark, an idea came to her. ("..I know what I should do.") She'd thought about the other primary sex act she'd seen lesbians do in porn, tribbing. It always looked fun to her but a little impractical. "Straight girls say two pussies don't pop, but why don't we give it a try?" Sae asked her totally unconscious sister.

"(sigh) This would be so easy if you were awake to participate." She tried to find the best position to grind where their clits could make the most contact. And settled on a very risky position where she'd have to hold Makoto up by the leg. Sae stood on her knees, which made her low enough to connect their pelvic regions without her movements being restricted by the bed. It was much more physically exerting than simply laying on top of her, but Sae liked the challenge. "Rape should never be an easy task anyway, right?" She continued talking to Makoto as if she were a willing accomplice to her own abuse. "Oooh~ ... This is nice, huh?" Reveling in the experience of her first, real sexual contact, Sae imagined herself finally being deflowered. While at the same time, doing the deflowering of another. "I wonder if this counts as losing my virginity? If it does then that means I had to take yours in the process."

She held her head back and closed her eyes, grinding away in various motions. Clockwise, counterclockwise, back and forth. It didn't feel as good as fingering herself but the mental stimulation blew that out of the water. She was experiencing a sexual high like never before. "God, I could do this forever~!" She said, though her arms were getting tired. As her strength depleted, her arousal reached an apex. Sae let go of Makoto's leg an maneuvered herself into the missionary position. Her objective now was to simulate proper sex as if she were a man. She 'fucked' Makoto with her clit until she finally came extraordinarily hard from all the build up. Almost collapsing on top of Makoto, Sae rolled over to the side on her back. "Haa.. Haa.. Hah.. I don't care what anybody says or thinks.. That definitely counts.. I feel like I should be smoking a cigarette right now.."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Makoto was listless while Sae seemed to glow by comparison. "Are you feeling alright? You seem out of it today."

"I'm fine, just tired still. And trying to remember a dream I had." Makoto's passive response made Sae's ears perk and her eyes go wide with interest.

"A dream? What kind?" She wagered it had to be something sexual and was dying to know the details. Part of what got her off last night was thinking about the impact her actions had on Makoto's subconsciousness. And her hope was that Makoto dreamed about her, leaving the door open for some potentially mutual, incest desires.

"It's too embarrassing to talk about.." Her dreary face blushed a little.

"I won't judge." Sae couldn't help but let an involuntary smile form on her face. Something she hadn't done in front of Makoto since their father died. "You're at that age after all." Makoto glanced up at her then immediately looked back down, unable to keep eye contact. "Was it about sex?" Sae asked bluntly.

"...Y-Yes." Makoto's pink blush turned into a bright red upon her admission.

"I see. Did you have a partner in the dream or?" Sae was prying for the answer she wanted.

"Y-Yeah ... A boy from school."

("Fuck.") And her eyes rolled when it wasn't the one she hoped to hear. "Well, that's pretty 'normal' I suppose. We often dream about those we see the most often. And not always the ones we're necessarily attracted to. Keep it in your dreams though and don't do anything stupid."

"Of course I won't. I don't even like him that much. That's why I'm wondering why I even had such a dream."

"Have you ever thought about girls?" Sae asked casually and sipped her coffee.

"Huh?! No way!" Makoto's blush instantly disappeared with her now contorted face. Sae found this to be a little annoying and bratty.

"No need to react that way. You're still young and can't be too sure about your sexuality. I'll bet you anything that one day you'll find yourself feeling a little curious." Her reasoning came mostly from her own experience. She too once thought she was only attracted to the opposite sex. But her lack of ever actually having any caused her to take an interest in the same. Since her only sibling was also female, she grew up with the seeds already planted. Makoto caught her eye more than once over the years and now she was the one Sae had the easiest access to. She thought it was unfortunate that their environment didn't work out the same way for Makoto, and assumed it was only because she was the younger one.

"Are you saying you're into girls?" Makoto asked with a bit of accusation in her voice.

"And if I am? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing.. It's just weird and totally unexpected. I think this conversation has gone into too much information territory." She'd apparently lost her appetite as a result. When she tried to get up and take away her dishes, Sae sternly told her to sit back down.

"Finish eating that. I didn't make us breakfast for you to waste food. Stop being such a child." It was true, she did hate seeing the food she made go to waste. But Sae also couldn't stand being the reason Makoto was grossed out. Using her parental authority, she demanded Makoto finish her meal and watched her the whole time. In her wicked mind, Sae imagined the food was her pussy and she forced the reluctant Makoto to eat it. ("If only..") Once again, she found herself getting wet to fantasies of her little sister. This time, right in front of her.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sis? Are you still mad? I'm sorry." Makoto said after she was done eating. The way Sae's face was flushed and her eyes glazed over left Makoto unsure of what to think. Surely what she did couldn't have offended Sae that much. The situation was more awkward now than it was a minute ago because she couldn't get a read on Sae's mood.

"Hm? No, don't worry about it. Go get ready for school." She dismissed Makoto. As soon as she left for school, Sae rushed to her room to masturbate. She had to be fast and get it over with quickly, because going to work already feeling horny wasn't a good way to start the day.

* * *

Another week passed without incident. Sae refrained from doing anything else to Makoto because she didn't want to make a dangerous habit out of it. She promised herself that she wouldn't lay hands on her more than once or twice a month. However, temptation fell into Sae's lap one night in the form of a severe thunderstorm that knocked the power out. Terrified, Makoto came to Sae's room and asked if she could sleep in bed with her. "Of course, come on in." She held up the sheets and invited her scared little sister under them. Makoto hopped into the bed with Sae, who then wrapped not only the sheets around her, but herself as well.

"Um.. S-Sis.." Her voice was still shaky, though not out of fear this time.

"Yes?" Sae said in a raspy voice.

"Your leg.. You don't have to wrap it around me like that." She was being embraced from behind like a lover. Sae's leg glided over her body and Makoto could feel what suspiciously felt like very light humping against her back.

"I'm doing this to make you feel safe. Isn't that what you want?" Behind her patronizing excuse came another loud crash of thunder that kept Makoto from protesting.

"I guess..." She closed her eyes tight and pretended to be anywhere other than between the rock and a hard place she was in. The loud storm outside and the things Sae were doing made it nigh impossible for Makoto to sleep. She was very uncomfortable and did her best to ignore it. When Sae's breathing became heavier and her motions more acute, Makoto decided she'd had enough. "I think I'm going to go back to my own room now.."

"No you won't." Sae tightened her arms and legs around her to keep Makoto from leaving.

"Sis, let me go!" She struggled to break free.

"Shut up and settle down! I'm trying to sleep."

"No you aren't! You're doing something bad!"

"Maybe I am, but this is what you get."

"For what?!" Considering there might be a reason for what was happening, Makoto stopped trying to get away for a moment. Rather than answering her, Sae wrapped a hand around Makoto's mouth and drastically increased her pelvic grinding. She was no longer trying to hide it anymore. "St--!" Makoto attempted to cry out but couldn't. She started squirming and wriggling around to get loose, but her movements gained no ground. All she did was turn Sae on more because it was like she was unintentionally grinding back.

"I'm almost there, keep moving..!" Sae ordered. Makoto complied, figuring it was no use and the sooner it was over, the better. It wasn't the worst experience in the world, she just wanted to know why. To her, this came from out of nowhere. If Sae were a man, Makoto knew she would undoubtedly be in pain right now. But there was no such feeling at the moment. Instead, there was only a damp wetness on her PJs and what could have been misconstrued as a massage. She was grateful for that fact at least, since it could have been something much worse. Then it clicked for her.

("Last week.. when I woke up with those blood stains in my pajamas.. And then that conversation we had where she basically told me she likes girls.. Could she have done something to me in my sleep..?") Makoto began connecting the dots in her head while Sae apparently reached orgasm from grinding against her back. She let go of Makoto's mouth and removed her leg, rolling over in the bed to face the opposite direction. "...Are you done?" Makoto asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"What do you think?" Sae's tone was that of a person who'd taken what they wanted with no sense of remorse.

"Sis.. What was that about?" Makoto felt no fear or anger towards Sae anymore, only sympathy, and offered her sister a chance at forgiveness for what she'd done.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow, so just.. go to sleep."


	3. Trade Off

Sae awoke to the familiarity of an empty bed the next morning. When she got out of it, she slowly realized that Makoto hadn't just gotten up before her, but also left for school far too early. Or at least, Sae hoped her only destination was school. ("Damn it, that girl.. What's she thinking? She had to know I wanted to talk to her this morning. What I did last night wasn't THAT bad. I doubt she's be going to the police or anything, since she's not stupid.") She made breakfast and ate at the dinner table alone with her thoughts. ("I guess I'm the stupid one though for acting on impulse. I wasn't even thinking about her as a person. In the moment, she was just a warm body in my bed to finally do things with.") Sae accepted her actions as being symptoms of depravity rather than loneliness since Makoto was much more of an object to her than a companion. Which she knew wasn't right and tried to correct by thinking like a concerned parent rather than an indifferent sibling. She considered calling Makoto, but decided not to. ("I'll give her some space today if that's what she wants. We can discuss the situation later tonight when I get back home from work.")

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Makoto sat alone on a bench to kill time on route to school. All she could think about was what happened last night. She didn't have the courage to face Sae that morning, and her anxiety kept her up most of the night. As a result, she was feeling sleep depraved and hungry due to skipping breakfast. ("What should I do? I can't think straight in this condition, how am I going to focus on class? Maybe I should try talking to the guidance counselor ... And tell her what? My sister molested me? Because the first thing she'll ask is if there's a problem at home. And I don't want to lie by blaming it on Dad's death.") The thought of her father made her even more depressed. A few tears started to fall and she wiped them away. She wasn't just crying because she missed him, but also because she knew she would also end up missing her sister if she told anyone. Sae was the only real family she had left and Makoto didn't want to risk losing her too over a harmless sexual assault charge. "I'm sure she had her reasons.. She's been under a lot of stress since Dad died.. And adults have different ways of dealing with stress.. Like drugs, alcohol and sex from what I've read. At least Sis doesn't abuse the first two things. People my age are better than adults, aren't they?"

While Makoto sat and thought out loud, she reminded herself of another bitter reality. The fact that she didn't have any actual friends, only classmates. Of whom, none of which seem to like her very much. So she never really had the opportunity of interacting anyone her age outside of school. ("I'm not just a late bloomer, am I?") She began wondering if most of her peers might already be sexually active and she was being left behind. There were always girls in her class talking about boys and boys talking about girls. But she never seriously thought they were doing anything with each other. ("Why am I so lame? I don't even know what kids my age are into, let alone what they do about stress.") She pouted her face into her palms, holding up her chin. It was almost time for school to start but she really didn't feel like going. Suddenly, she noticed a small dog that was sitting near her when it barked. "Oh my! How long have you been there? Were you listening to me?" She picked the dog up to place it on the bench with her. Upon which noticing he was a boy dog that didn't have a collar. "Aw, are you a stray? Where's your mom? ... Did you lose your parents too?" Makoto saw herself in the young animal, who clung to her as well. "I can't just leave you out here like this by yourself.. It's decided then, I'm going to skip school today. For your sake and mine. Come on, I'm taking you back home with me."

* * *

Sae arrived home later in the day with a scowl on her face. While at work, she received a phone call from Makoto's school inquiring about her absence. It caught her off guard since she had no idea why and worried that something might have happened to her. There was little she could do aside from sending Makoto a short text message to check on her. Since if she left work early, there would be consequences Sae's superiors were always ready to hit her with. In stark contrast to her scowl, Makoto's face met hers with a feint smile. "What the hell is that?" Sae asked crudely, pointing a finger at the dog her sister cradled in her lap.

"Sis, can we keep him? Pretty please?!" Makoto pleaded.

"Of course not! You know we can't afford to take care of a dog! Where did you even get one from?" Sae sat her purse down and walked over to get a good look at him. "It better not have fleas."

"He doesn't, I checked. Please Sis, we could really use another member in the family." The gravity of her request weighed heavy on them both, making Sae sigh and take a seat across from her on the other couch.

"Listen, Makoto. I know how you feel but pets are expensive and we live in an apartment. There's no yard for us to let him out in while I go to work and you go to school. Which you're definitely doing tomorrow. I won't ask why you took today off because I'm sure I already know." Her stance was firm but yielding to reason, allowing Makoto a chance to take advantage.

"I'll take full responsibility, I promise. If you let me keep him then.. then I'll let you keep doing that thing you did last night." Makoto's bargain was one she'd thought of on the way home with her new friend. She knew Sae would refuse her request under normal circumstances, but things weren't exactly normal anymore. She'd discovered she had something Sae wanted. And Makoto was willing to allow it in exchange for her sister yielding on some of her authority.

"...What?" Sae couldn't believe her ears. She was taken fully aback and blinked twice.

"You don't have to explain why you did what you did last night, because I think I understand. So it's okay. I don't mind, as long as-" Before she could finish talking, Sae loudly interrupted her.

"Do you even 'understand' what you're saying?!" Her scowl returned.

"I.. I do.. Because I love you Sis, no matter what happens. And I love this little guy too. So please.." She rubbed the back of his head between the ears, keeping her eyes on him rather than her while Sae thought it over.

"...Fine, but I hope you know what this means." Sae covered her face with her hands, massaging her temples. She rarely found herself bartering with Makoto over anything other than snacks. Since their father passed away, her word became law, and now the scale was being tilted. If only she hadn't lost it last night, all the power would still be in her hands. Yet after weighing the pros and cons, Sae figured it was worth it. She would get what she wanted without having to be sneaky about it anymore. While Makoto, taking on the responsibilities of a pet owner, would help her mature, another thing Sae wanted.

"Thanks, Sis! ... Do you want me to start sleeping in bed with you from now on?" Makoto hesitated to say it, but her tone was pure innocence.

"Ugh! No! At least not every night. I'd hate myself. When I want to do it, you'll know.." Sae's tone on the other hand, carried the burden of guilt. "Think of it as me asking you for your.. 'help' the next time."

"Okay.."

"So, have you thought of a name to give him?" Sae now focused her attention back on the dog she'd just agreed to adopt.

"BJ."

"...BJ..? Where'd you get the idea of a name like that from?" She arched an eyebrow at Makoto, wondering if her sister had that kind of knowledge yet and was so inclined.

"I don't know, it just came to me and I liked it."

"Snk-!" Sae had to stifle a laugh at Makoto's innuendo she was clearly oblivious to. "Alright, BJ it is then."

* * *

A few days went by and they formally adopted BJ. Sae bought him a collar with a nameplate, along with some pet food and a dog bed. After everything was settled, she decided it was time to make Makoto hold up her end of the deal. "Come to my room." She told her one evening while BJ was asleep. Makoto was so engrossed in watching her favorite show that she looked surprised when Sae said it out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. You know what time it is." She said callously as she got up to head back to her room. Makoto set the DVR to record her shows and reluctantly followed Sae.

"Are you.. horny right now?" She felt gross asking it, and almost didn't, but she did so anyway as a means to adjust to her new reality. This was going to be their new normal.

"I'm surprised you've got the balls to ask me that, but yeah. You could say I'm always horny. That's the way it's been for me for a while now." Once they were in her room, Sae began taking her clothes off, down to her underwear. "I'll keep these on to make it easier for you. Now take off yours."

"O-Okay.." Makoto did as told and stripped down to her underwear as well. "What do you want me to do?"

"...There's a lot of things I want you to do, but you're not ready to." She eyed her up and down, thinking of all the ways she would use Makoto if she could. "Just get on the bed. And then hold up one of your legs in the air." She waited for her to do as instructed then positioned herself between Makoto's legs. "This is called tribbing." Sae started grinding her pelvis against Makoto's fast and hard right off the bat. She had to in order to feel it since there were two barriers of fabric between them. Unlike the other night, she hadn't gone a whole week without pleasuring herself, so she wasn't as sensitive and needed more stimulation.

"T-This is weird.." Despite her protest, Makoto was also feeling it thanks to Sae's rigorous movements. Her efforts were making their panties become more and more slick by the second from their secretions. Eventually, there was indisputable pleasure going on between the two sisters and Makoto had a shift in attitude. "Can we just take these off?" She huffed out.

"Oh, feeling a bit mutual now are we? Sure." Sae stopped to rip her own panties off as Makoto did the same, then they went back at it instantly, both moaning in response to the difference. "Feels much better, huh?"

"Y-Yeah!" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Still not into girls?" Sae leaned in to ask. Her long hair draped down over their faces like a veil. 

"I dunno, I don't care anymore." Makoto shook her head no with uncertainty. She enjoyed the experience, but didn't really know if she would want to do it with anyone else. Since there weren't any girls she ever fancied.

"Good, me either." Sae knew exactly where she was coming from. Her life experiences lead her to the same conclusion. Only it was over a much longer time span. "Sex is the same no matter what gender you get it from."

"Have you ever done it with a guy before?" Makoto asked while her sister humped her like she was one.

"No. And frankly, I don't think I really need to if I've got you." She looked her in the eyes as though she'd just made two confessions in one, and could tell Makoto wasn't sure what to make of either. "I'm saying I don't need a boyfriend if I can fuck you. Not that you'll be my girlfriend or anything, since you're my sister. What I mean is all I need is this. That way I can focus on my career."

"I see.."

"If you think I'm using you then you're right. Because that's what you agreed to. No taking it back." Sae picked up the pace for emphasis. She ground herself against Makoto hard enough to make it hurt. "Feel that? It's what you deserve~!"

"Ow! What do you mean? Why do you keep acting like I've done something to be punished for, Sis?!" Makoto whined and winced.

"You said I don't have to explain it to you, so I won't. All you have to do is accept this until you learn one day what it means to be an adult." Their session went on for several more minutes until Sae finally came and dismissed Makoto from her room.

"But I didn't get to.." She tried to complain about having not received an orgasm herself, to which Sae didn't seem concerned.

"Not my problem. You can go take care of that yourself."


	4. Bad Influences

Makoto never felt so used and agitated in her life. She'd voluntarily allowed herself to be played with and dismissed like she meant nothing. "Not her problem? Go take care of that myself? God! Sis can be such a bitch..!" She'd gone straight to her room after Sae was done with her. In a minuscule act of defiance, Makoto locked her door and mumbled irately at her sister's cruelty while staring up at the ceiling on her bed. "I can't believe I let her do that to me. I feel so stupid. This was a bad idea." She rescinded on their deal, wherein she would grant Sae sexual favors in exchange for her agreeing to adopt BJ. "Letting her violate me just so I can have a dog.. What was I thinking?" Though she was filled with regret, her hand subconsciously made its way down to her thighs and between her legs. "It did feel good though.." Most of her anger came from being denied an orgasm with impunity. "Still, I practically gave her my first time and she didn't seem to care at all. What am I to her?" Before she knew it, Makoto began masturbating her frustration away, just as Sae told her to. Self-gratification was a practice she wasn't very good at yet, since she hadn't been doing it for very long.

"(I wonder how Sis does it..)" Her mind drifted to the root cause of her predicament. Makoto thought of Sae and tried to imagine her sister doing what she was doing in the moment. "(Does she use her fingers? Or maybe she has toys?)" Part of her was a little envious of Sae for being an adult, because she could order any kind of toy she wanted on the internet. Especially since their father wasn't around anymore. "(She's the only adult in this house now and can do whatever she wants ... including me.)" The idea was starting to turn her on and for the first time ever, Makoto found herself fantasizing about not just another woman, but her older sister. "(Her pussy was so pretty, I wonder if mine's will look like that one day.)" Makoto's fingers actively made their way inside, and due to her recently damaged hymen at the hands of Sae, she was able to push them in deeper than before. "(Since we've already crossed the line, I could probably ask her to buy me a toy and she'd do it without a second thought. After all, she did tell me to take care of 'this' myself, right? Why wouldn't she be okay with it.)"

A sense of excitement was welling up in her chest. Gone were the feelings of regret she had earlier. Now she was thinking about a new world of freedom that awaited her. "(What kind should I ask for though? I don't really know what types there are out there but I think adults mainly use vibrators and dildos. Sis shouldn't have much of an issue with recommending one for me.)" While she thought of the endless possibilities, Makoto concentrated on making herself cum without aid for the time being and her mind lit up like a Christmas tree. One decorated with a variety of sex toys that she got to chose from. "I can't wait..!" She gasped out in a low breath when a climax finally came to her.

* * *

Makoto waited for the right moment to come where she could make her request. If she did it out of the blue, Sae might deem it inappropriate and deny her outright. Thus Makoto figured her best chance was after the next time Sae wanted sex. Once she was done doing whatever Sae wanted, that's when she would ask for her lascivious favor. And hope her sister was in the mood to be reasonable. A certain degree of petulance was brewing in Makoto due to it having took several days for Sae to start showing signs of wanton. If there was one thing she learned from their last encounter, it was how to read Sae's body language when her stress reached a tipping point. Makoto anxiously awaited the moment Sae would finally say something so they could have fun again. But it came in a way she least expected it. "Stick your hand in me."

"...What?" They were both watching TV on the couch, with Makoto sitting adjacent to Sae and holding BJ. She turned her head to see Sae already pulling down her pants, then spreading her legs. "Here? Now? ... Aren't we going to go to your room?" She anticipated they would trib on Sae's bed again like last time.

"There's no need for that." Sae stretched her arms out over the back of the couch, showing not a care in the world.

"Oh.. okay.." Makoto slowly sat BJ down on the couch next to where she was sitting. He kept his eyes trained on Sae, who quickly leaned forward to grab the remote off the coffee table, then back to her original position. She flipped through the channels aimlessly while Makoto kneeled down in front of her. "Why are you doing that?"

"Trying to see if there's some kind of 'porn' on I can watch. And of course, there's nothing." She sighed and turned off the TV completely, since it was only a distraction otherwise.

"You watch porn?" Makoto asked as she began prodding between Sae's legs with her fingers.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. And wet your hand first. Spit on it or something." Sae spit into her own fingers, then rubbed it over her vagina before spreading it to give Makoto easier access. She noticed the way BJ kept watching them with his head tilted to the side, clearly wondering what was going on. "Your doggy seems pretty curious about my pussy and what you're doing to it." Sae said with a devious smile. Makoto looked over her shoulder at him nervously.

"Shouldn't we at least go do this in your room? Away from him.." There was worry in Makoto's voice, to which Sae scoffed at.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's just a dog, it's not like he can tell anybody. Hurry up, I want to cum." She grabbed Makoto's arm above to wrist and forcefully lowered herself down onto it. Her hand was small enough to make a very tight fit.

"Ow! Sis, you're hurting me!" Makoto whined. Sae's vice-like grip on her arm and the crushing pressure of her walls on her hand was enough to make her start crying.

"Tsk! Fine, then you do the moving." Sae let go of her, annoyed by the tears. "I was going to make it quick but I guess you're too fragile." Makoto moved her arm back and forth timidly. Her slow pace only irritated Sae rather than give her pleasure. "This is why I was going do it myself, you don't have enough power behind your movements. Go faster."

"Okay.." She put more effort into it by moving her arm as fast as she could. Due to how tight Sae was around Makoto's hand, her pelvis jerked around a lot and got pulled forward with it. This caused her meat to protrude out a little, which fascinated Makoto.

"That's it.. fuck me with that little hand of yours." Sae's voice was raspy and thick with lust, another aspect of her sister that drew Makoto in to the experience. She'd never heard Sae sound or speak in such a way. The fact that it was because of her and what she was doing gave Makoto an ironic sense of pride and accomplishment. She was now feeling more excited about the endeavor. Sae made note of her newfound enthusiasm by placing a hand on Makoto's head and gently rubbing it. This caused Makoto to look up at her and make eye contact. "Lick it.."

"Uhh.." She looked back down at where her hand was inserted. While she was beginning to enjoy the act of fisting her sister, Makoto wasn't very comfortable with the idea of using her mouth. Sure, she thought Sae's pussy was pretty before, but not so much in the present moment. Her hand was wedged into it, practically pulling her inside out as she plied her sister's flesh to the point of redness. In her eyes, the sight was a bit grotesque and not something she was mentally prepared to lick.

"Do it!" Sae demanded, taking a more forceful approach when her gentle rubbing turned into a fistful of Makoto's hair. She was passed the point of accepting any more hesitation, and her intimidation tactic worked. Makoto closed her eyes tight, stuck out her tongue and leaned in. As soon as she 'tasted contact' it triggered her gag reflex, which Sae took offense to. "Oh please, I'm not giving you anything to choke on. All you've gotta do is move your tongue around on my clit ... And don't forget to keep moving your hand."

"Awright.." Makoto said in compliance from her wide open mouth. She put forth her best efforts to end the ordeal as soon as possible. When Sae let go of her hair, she opened her eyes to look up at her again to see what her sister was doing. "(She's taking out her breasts and massaging them.. I hope that means she's close, I can't take much more of this.)" She'd gotten used to the 'taste' but her hand and mouth were getting tired. Once she couldn't lick anymore, she resulted to sucking on Sae's clit with her lips.

"Seems you're getting the hang of this. That's good, because you'll be doing it for me for as long as that mutt stays here with us." Sae taunted haughtily. The pleasure was going to her head. Which she now had arched back over the couch. She wasn't looking at Makoto to see the angry look her sister shot back at her over the remark.

"(Mutt?! BJ's not a mutt! I don't really know what breed he is, but he's not a mutt! I should bite you for saying that..)" Makoto put her thoughts into action by actually biting Sae's clit. Although very lightly in a teasing sort of way.

"Ahh~ YES! That's good, Makoto!" Sae moaned loudly in response. It wasn't the reaction she was gunning for, but the unintentional consequence worked out in Makoto's favor.

"(So she likes it when I bite her, huh? Then I know how to get this over with..)" She bit her again while twisting her arm around. The technique not only made Sae cum instantly, but hard enough to squirt. All over Makoto's face. She pulled back in shock and some of it got into her nose as a result. When that happened, she choke for real and yanked her hand out of Sae's pussy.

"Wooo~ That hit the spot.. Good job.." Sae huffed out between breaths. As Makoto continued to cough, she proudly looked down at her own gaping hole. "Who needs a man anyway when I've got my little sister's arm.." She said mostly to herself in a low voice.

"...Sis, since you want to use me like a toy, I have a favor to ask." Once she caught her breath and Sae cooled off, Makoto took Sae's words as an opportunity to broach the subject of her request.

* * *

"Are you serious? Hell no I'm not buying you a sex toy." Sae listened to and rejected Makoto's reasoning behind her request while putting her clothes back on.

"Why not?!"

"Because you're too young for that." Her attitude was utterly dismissive as she turned around to walk away.

"Huh?! How can I be too young for a toy but not too young for you to.." Makoto trailed off. Both because of Sae having already left the room, and because she didn't have the courage to point out her sister's hypocrisy to her face anyway. "Why is she such a bitch to me..?!" She balled up her fists and gritted her teeth while staring daggers into the floor. "It's not like I'm asking for much. I know those things can't be that expensive if her real reason for not doing it is the price." Behind her, she could hear BJ whimpering on the couch. Looking over her shoulder at him, she had mixed feelings. On one hand, she partially blamed him for her suffering. On the other, she wondered if he was possibly doing that in some form of solidarity with her. All she could do was pick him up and hold BJ close to her chest. Doing so soothed her agony, and apparently his as well when he licked her face. "Oohoho~" Makoto giggled. It was the first time he'd ever done that since she adopted him. Suddenly, a sinister idea came to her mind in lieu of his innocent gesture. "...let's go to my room."


	5. Decisive Karma

  
Sae sat tapping an ink pen on her desk at work. She couldn't stop thinking about Makoto and her request the night before. "(Buy her a sex toy. Who does that girl think she is, asking me an insolent question like that? I haven't even gotten myself a toy yet and I need one way more than her. She's just a kid. What kind of sexual frustration could she possibly have that would compare to mine? If anything, she deserves a little taste of what I've been going through.)" Her rationale skewed into a rather vindictive analogy. If she had to suffer, so too would Makoto and that was part of how Sae would assert her dominance. The resentment she harbored towards her own sister, who despite having become her first and only sex partner, was still there in all of its passive aggressive glory. Because until she started working and paying the bills too, she would be a burden no matter what.

In recent days, Sae earned herself a new cubicle with more privacy that allowed for longer daydreaming sessions such as the stupor she was in now. Her superiors claimed it was a reward for her stout, continuous diligence but Sae had a feeling the higher ups had ulterior motives. Soon enough, someone was eventually going to try hitting on her. Most likely via asking her out to drink. While they often gave Sae a hard time, it was obvious to her that they were only testing her. The old men secretly liked having her around because she was a young and pretty face. The likes of which their law firm rarely saw outside of a few clients here and there. "(Dirty bunch of horndogs. None of you are getting any of this unless you GUARANTEE me a fat promotion. And even then, it better match the quality of your dick, or else I'll sue.)"

* * *

On her way home, Sae kept thinking about Makoto's request. And the more she thought about it, the more she felt inclined to oblige. Not out of leniency, but curiosity. Her first consideration was buying Makoto a toy only if she let Sae watch her use it. "(No. That would get boring and defeat the purpose.)" Then she imagined doing the exact opposite. Buying herself a toy and using it in front of Makoto as a form of petty torture. "Look what I got~" She scratched that idea as well though after vocalizing it. "(Nah, that's a bit too childish. Plus, she'd probably go behind my back and 'borrow' it whenever I'm not home.)" Sae pulled out her phone and began browsing websites that sold sex toys. "(I want to get one though, since I can't stop thinking about it. Damn that girl for putting these ideas into my head.)" As she surfed the web, she realized ordering a sex toy online meant it would have to be shipped to her. "Hmm.." Various embarrassing nightmare scenarios crossed her mind. From Makoto opening her package to one of their neighbors or even the dog. Neither of which were likely to happen but Sae felt more comfortable with making a trip down to the Red-Light District and purchasing one in person.

She arrived in Shinjuku around the time she would have normally been getting home from work. There was still daylight out but not for long, so she waited until it was dark enough to move without being 'seen' in the crowd. "(I doubt anyone cares but I wouldn't want to run into one of my colleagues out here. Now lets see, where's the sex shop.)" Because she'd never been to the Red-Light District under her present circumstances, Sae had to wander around until she finally found the type of place she was looking for. "This must be it.." She said sarcastically after getting an eyeful of a wall inside the store that was covered in a wide variety of synthetic genitalia. The first thing Sae planned on doing was asking the clerk for help. However, she was preoccupied with another customer who was apparently drunk. From their conversation, Sae gathered the woman was a news reporter trying to set up an interview with one of their male clientèle.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ohya? This isn't a hook-up spot. Yeah, we might get a few lonely guys passing through here but it's not my job to give them a complimentary business card with your name on it. You think a guy buying a pocket pussy wants to be interviewed? NO! Because he's trying to be discreet. And I doubt any of them are going to call you just because of what you wrote on the back of the card. 'Before you use that, there's a single lady who wants to get a scoop of those nuts.' ... God, you're so desperate!"

"...O~kay, not going over there." Sae opted to just help herself in figuring out what to buy. Her purview was to get something she could use against Makoto that would also serve herself as well. "Strap-ons.." She whispered upon finding their section. "Yes, these are the perfect way to knock out two birds with one stone. Why didn't I think of that before?" Sae grabbed the largest one without paying much mind to the smaller options. "(Beautiful. Twelve whole inches for me to break her in with. And it's got a little something on the inner side to stimulate the wearer to boot!)" It was called The Pink Master. No doubt due to its size and color, but also as a nod to the superiority of the female bearers the object was made for. Sae headed for the counter to check out. Unfortunately, the other woman was still there, now arguing with the clerk.

"*hic* What's it matter to you if I use this place to get some action? That's not hurting your business."

"Actually, it kind of does. Because that'll be one less guy needing to buy an outlet from us." The clerk sighed at the fact that she even needed to explain it to Ohya.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have to worry about me coming by here anymore either." A smug grin formed on Ohya's face. Despite her inebriation, she knew how to utilize her trade in convincing someone to cooperate.

"That's... a fair point. Fine. I think I know a guy who might be interested. He's a bit of an oddball but seems sleazy enough to be your type."

"Good. Hopefully he's a young fellow who can keep a secret." When she turned around to leave the store, Ohya was shocked to see Sae standing behind her. "How long have you been there?" She said with an attitude.

"Long enough to know you're looking for a guy to 'interview' and also somehow want him to keep a secret. Hey, more power to you. I'm a single lady too." Sae shrugged. She let Ohya know she heard everything but threw in the last part to deescalate the situation. Ohya was skeptical of her sentiment when she took one look at the item Sae was purchasing.

"You are, huh? Sure. Then why are you buying a strap-on? Either you've got a girlfriend or a boy toy. So don't patronize me by acting like we're in the same boat." Ohya pushed passed Sae and left the store crestfallen.

"Don't worry, she'll forget ever seeing you by tomorrow morning. That poor woman is hopeless." The clerk rung Sae up and thanked her for her purchase after bagging it.

"(Pathetic. I'll never allow myself to stoop that low to find a man. Fishing for one at a sex shop? Really? Even if I have to stick to women for the rest of my life, I'm not going out like that. She must have been only a few years older than me and wants to 'scoop' up whatever nuts come her way.)" Sae walked out of the store with her face chagrined at the thought of ever being like Ohya. She'd admit to being horny, but she wasn't promiscuous.

* * *

Getting home later than usual because of her detour, Sae was ready to explain exactly why to Makoto by showing her the toy. Except she couldn't find her. "Makoto? Where are you?" Worry began to set in as she searched the house for her sister. Not only was she not in her bedroom, BJ was also missing. Sae immediatly took out her phone and called Makoto's cell. To her dismay, the muffled ringing could be heard coming from somewhere in the house. She followed the sound until reaching its source, their bathroom. Her first reaction was to try opening the door, but it was locked. That's when Makoto answered the other end.

"[Hello?]"

"Are you in there? Why do you have the light off and the door locked?" Sae didn't think of checking the bathroom since there was no sign of it being occupied.

"[Y-Yeah.. Um, I'll be right out.]" A moment later, she came out holding BJ in her arm.

"...You took him into the bathroom with you? What were you doing?" Sae folded her arms and glared down and Makoto furiously.

"N-Nothing, I was jus-" The slap hit her face before she could finish talking. "Why?!"

"Don't ever worry me like that. I thought you ran away from home. Locking yourself up in the bathroom with the dog and the lights off. How was I supposed to know you were in there?"

"I'm the one who should have been worried! You didn't even call me to say you'd be coming home late.." Makoto's eyes welled up in tears, both from the physical pain and the emotional turmoil.

"(sigh) I'm sorry. I overreacted. I had a lot on my mind today because of you.." She waved her hand that was holding the bag.

"You did..?"

"That's right. Know how you were asking me for a toy? Well I got something for us both to use." As she said it, Sae pulled the massive strap-on out of the bag to show Makoto, whose jaw dropped at it's size. "Speechless?"

"I.. wha.. tha.. how.."

"If you're trying to say it's too big, that's the point." The devious smile Sae made whenever she was about have her way formed, and Makoto felt a chill run down her neck. "Think of it as punishment for what I know you were in there doing with BJ, you little slut."


	6. Truth or Dare

They met in Makoto's room after Sae made her take a shower first. She didn't like the idea of accepting a dog's sloppy seconds. Albeit indirectly, and even though she couldn't know for certain if Makoto was actually doing anything with BJ in the bathroom. "Why did you bother putting clothes back on? Get naked and lean over the side of the bed." She said sternly as soon as Makoto came in from her shower. Sae had already stripped naked in preparation. The sight of her older sister standing nude in her own bedroom was one Makoto never thought she would see. On top of that, she wielded the dangerously large sex toy like it was a weapon. Such a sight in addition to the strong, authoritative tone Sae used, the atmosphere made Makoto feel faint. She was so nervous, scared and weak in the knees that she could barely do what she was told. When she leaned over the bed, it took more strength than should have been necessary to hold herself up. If not for her previous sexual experiences with Sae that bolstered her fortitude, Makoto would have easily passed out from fear and shock.

"(This is just a scare tactic. She wouldn't really use that thing on me, would she? Sis knows it's too big.)" She tried to rationalize what was happening in her mind, but her heart knew those hopes were in vain. There was something different in the air compared to their last two encounters. Makoto could sense Sae had full intention of raping her for real this time. "(Should I try to stop her? If I do, she might get mad and want to hurt me. I don't want to have to fight Sis but..)" She looked over her shoulder at Sae to see what she was doing. Which was trying to figure out how to properly wear the strap-on she'd bought.

"It's supposed to get me off too." Sae spoke mostly to herself but also to Makoto, who was waiting for the inevitable. "Let's see, this part goes inside and stimulates the G-spot. While this part goes over the clit and creates a vacuum effect from your thrusting ... That's a pretty intuitive design. If it works you can probably expect me to go crazy." The toy was in fact designed to drive women who wore it wild. The dildo end of the strap-on had a built-in tube that connected to a small suction cup on the inner side for the clit. Below it was a G-spot stimulator that was meant to rock back and forth from the wearer's movements. Once she had it fully equipped, Sae could already feel a sexual high coming on. "Ahh, yeah.. That's good stuff. This thing is so well made it looks military grade. I could see a female soldier wearing one of these to torture someone in an interrogation room. What do you think? Doesn't it look badass on me?" She asked Makoto, then placed her hands on her hips to strike a pose.

"It's.. it's.." Makoto found the sight so intimidating she was at a loss for words. Instinctively, she tried to make a run for it but Sae was quick to prevent her escape. "Let me go! I don't want to do this!"

"Of course you don't." Sae had her arms wrapped around Makoto's waist. Pulling a wrestler's move, she was able to swing her around and toss Makoto back onto the bed. "I get why you're scared. It's the size, right? Or could it be that you're not ready to lose your actual, 'whole' virginity yet?" She put emphasis on the word whole as a tongue-in-cheek way of acknowledging Makoto's partially damaged hymen, which Sae was wholly responsible for. The answer she got from Makoto was a wordless angry stare. It was clear to her that certain suspicions had just been confirmed for Makoto, and the look on her face made Sae feel a twinge of guilt. As a result, she decided to show a little leniency, though it was through abstract deviance. "Tell you what. I'll let you save that for whenever you find a boyfriend. However, as your consequential matriarch, I'll be claiming your 'other' virginity for myself. And there'll be no ifs ands or 'butts' about it. Sound better?"

"My 'other' virginity? I don't understand what you mean." Her furrowed brow arched into a more confused one. She honestly had no idea what that meant and Sae scoffed at the sheer amount of naivety she still had.

"All those books you read and there was never anything in there about anal sex? I thought you would at least know that much. Especially since you were perverted enough to do things with a dog." She let the last part hang for dramatic effect and also to observe Makoto's reaction to it. The shame on her face was evident when she turned her head away. Sae smiled proudly at the confession she drew out of her. It proved she was both right, and also in the right line of work. Her professional career consisted of pursuing the truth. And the field of justice extended from the courtroom to the bedroom in this case. "Don't look so glum. I once read in one of 'my books' that anal sex makes your ass bigger. Which if true, would totally come in handy for you later on in life."

"How would having a bigger butt help me in life? I don't wanna be fat!" Makoto pouted at the prospect of being overweight. Because in her young mind, that's what having a big ass meant.

"I didn't say fat. You really do have a lot to learn about sexology. Trust me when I say guys love a nice, round ass. You'll have an easier time finding a boyfriend if you've got one when you're older. Now turn over and stick your butt up in the air towards me." Sae spit on her hand and stroked the tool she wore with it. "And since I'm making this compromise for you, I want you to do something for me."

"Now what?" Makoto couldn't resist showing some attitude while she obeyed Sae's demands. The so called 'compromise' she made was ostensibly worse than the original punishment Sae had in mind. "(I've never tried anything anal, but this has to be better than letting her take my real virginity. It's still too big but maybe it won't hurt as much this way? Regardless, it's good that she at least pretends to care about what my future boyfriend might think of me.)"

"Tell me everything about what you were doing with that dog." As she said it, Sae poked her asshole with the tip. Both her words and the sensation sent a chill up Makoto's spine. She didn't know which was worse, the mental embarrassment or the physical intrusion she was about to experience. Wide-eyed, she looked over her shoulder at Sae again, this time in abject disbelief. "Well? Spit it out. I want to know just how much of a pervert my little sister is and when did this start."

"Um.." Giving up her body was one thing, she'd allowed that already, albeit to a much lesser degree. However, now she faced a violation of her privacy and she wasn't prepared for that. "I wasn't.."

"Don't you fucking lie to me! Now is not the time! I want to hear the truth." Sae's sharp spike in aggression was accompanied by her first thrust forward. She shoved the first three inches of the twelve inch strap-on into Makoto's ass without warning, causing the girl to scream in pain. Her shriek caught Sae by surprise. In a sudden panic, she grabbed Makoto by the hair and callously shoved her sister's face into a pillow. "Keep it down damn it or else the neighbors will hear..! Don't forget, we live in an apartment. If you're going to cry, do it quietly ... And I still need you to give me what I asked for by the way. The more honest you are, the easier this will be ... Plus it'll be over sooner if you've got explicit details to share."

"...okay..." Makoto whimpered amidst her falling tears. She had to shed a dozen more before she could talk articulately enough to satisfy Sae. Whose only mercy shown was soft, slow movements once penetration had occurred. "(Why is she doing this to me? Is what I did that bad? ... No, it can't be. She's not doing this because she thinks I deserve it. The only reason has to be because she's nothing but a HORNY BITCH! One who wants me to tell her my secrets because it's all just porn to her! I fucking HATE you for this, Sae!)" The more she bottled up her anger, the tenser Makoto's body became. Which in tow caused her anus to constrict enough for Sae to notice when there was more resistance to her penetrating.

"You're getting tighter. Relax. I don't want to have to make you bleed. This virginity doesn't have to be that way." She made another reference to Makoto's hymen, which only made her sister angrier.

"(FUCK YOU! I don't need your false sympathy anymore!)" In a valiant, yet mitigated effort of showing defiance, Makoto loosened herself up and pushed back against Sae. This intentionally caused the strap-on to go deeper inside her ass by three more inches for a total of six. She was now agonizingly accommodating a size comparable to an adult male. Makoto gritted her teeth and screamed into the pillow again of her own accord.

"Oh my, what was that?" Sae was stunned by the proactive display of wanton before her. She stopped moving entirely to see what Makoto would do next. To her pleasant surprise, the girl started riding the object wedged into her ass faster than she herself was moving prior. "Oh hoo, careful now. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

"(Shut up! I'm doing this to take power away from you. You're not fucking me. I'm fucking MYSELF!)" Her logic was ironic, but it worked. At least for her because it made her feel less vulnerable and violated.

"Okay, go ahead and do your thing. I'll wait." Sae cupped each of her breasts in one hand and massaged them while enjoying the show. "At this rate, you might actually get used to this quicker than I thought." There was no verbal response to her taunt, but Sae appreciated the way Makoto's efforts still provided her plenty of stimulation. Visual and physical due to how the strap-on was designed. All she had to do was stand there while her 'dick' was being used without her intervention. The simultaneous suction on her clit and the rubbing of her G-spot felt like the perfect form of edging. It wasn't enough to make her cum, she'd have to participate for that to happen, but it was enough to get her excited. Almost to the point of agitation.

"(I'm supposed to be the one breaking her in and look at this. The little slut's doing it herself. Should I allow that? ... Maybe for now, since it's definitely doing something for me ... Still, it's not what I asked for. Is this her way of trying to change the subject?)" For a brief moment, Sae did forget about Makoto and BJ. Yet she remembered now, and she wasn't pleased with herself for being distracted. In order to regain her focus and take back control, she slowly leaned down over Makoto.

"W-What are you doing??" The significant difference in depth caused by Sae's maneuver was instantly and painfully noticeable to Makoto. Lifting up her crying face from the pillow, she looked around through red eyes to gather her bearings. The power she had in self-inflicted torture was about to be seized by a higher one. Sae had placed her hands on the bed at each side of Makoto. Her new position was one of pure domination, like an animal mounting its mate. "S-Stop it! You're making it go in too deep!" Sae lowered her head down so that her lips were touching Makoto's ear.

"Start talking now and tell me what I want to know about you and BJ.." She whispered lasciviously. Her breath was hot with lust as she rubbed her cheek against Makoto's head. "Or else I'll shove it in all the way and fuck you so hard that something might break. And I doubt it'll be this thing, since it's such a sturdy little toy ... Well, I say little but it's not that little. There's about three more inches to go. Think you can take it?" The Pink Master was American made and measured in inches. They were both familiar with imperial units thanks to their upbringing, as the Niijimas were raised to be academically competitive. And right now, a mere three inches between the two sisters would determine who's will power was stronger.


	7. Paying it Forward

Makoto didn't have much of a choice, Sae had her pinned down with little wiggle room. If she were to try to resist again, she would have to push upwards against Sae's weight this time. Which would have been hard enough on its own without having a massive fake dick shoved up her ass. Not to mention the dangerously aroused woman at the other end of it who would take that as her cue to not hold back. "A-Alright, I'll tell you.. Just please, let up a little. This really hurts."

"Good. Keep that pain in mind because I've got plenty more in store for you if you decide to try fighting this again. And should you do, don't expect me to be still while you get yourself more accustomed to this thing." Sae slowly and steadily withdrew herself from on top Makoto, back to her original standing position. In the time she did this, shocking waves of pleasure flowed through Makoto's body.

"(?! .. OH MY GOD, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!)" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the unanticipated sensation. While it was painful going in, it felt incredible when being pulled out slowly. Makoto never imagined pleasure could be so polarizing. Not only had she just realized a new type of it, with the pleasure came a confusing conflict of interest between her mind and body. She wasn't sure if she wanted Sae to keep pulling out, to please her body. Or push it back in to patch her bruised ego that acquiesced defeat. Both collated into a solution though when Sae's withdrawal left an aching void inside Makoto's gut. It was like she'd been invaded by a foreign object and then robbed of that very same object when it left. So even though it was never meant to be there in the first place, she wished it were back in. "...give it back..."

"What?" Sae said in response to Makoto's subconscious mumblings. She'd taken it all the way out except for the tip, because she figured that's what her sister wanted. Makoto herself thought she wanted it out completely as well but they were both partially wrong. "Speak up. Give you what back?"

"N-Nothing.." She refused to verbalize her newfound craving. She didn't want to acknowledge it, nor did she want to let Sae know that part of her was somehow starting to enjoy her torture. She always knew sex was supposed to be enjoyable, or normal sex at least, and only after the first time. However, she found herself in a predicament where her first experience with penetration was done anally. That warped her perception of coitus as a whole and she couldn't mend it back to normal.

"When are you going to start talking? I'm losing my patience."

Makoto rolled her eyes again, this time because she was annoyed. She was in the middle of an epiphany. Yet Sae would force her to discern her orifice of choice on her own time through experimental masturbation. Fortunately, due to her position that had her facing away from Sae, her sister couldn't see the look on Makoto's face. Had she did, there would have likely been retaliation of some sort that furthered her embarrassment and suffering. "(I might as well get this over with, here goes nothing.)" In order to psych herself up in the heated moment, Makoto slide back a little so that she took on another inch of the strap-on passed the tip.

"Hmm.." Sae thought it peculiar that she would do that again, but wasn't surprised by it at all this time. She could tell a mere inch was nothing to Makoto after having nine inside her a minute ago. "(It's probably stimulating to her at this point. I guess that's okay, long as it works out in my favor.)"

"...It all started the when THIS started. I've been thinking about the stuff you do to me and the way you leave me so.. bothered afterwards. You make me get you off and then you don't care if I cum too. So when I asked you to at least buy me a toy I could use to take care of myself and you said no, I lost my mind. That made me super angry, and I was very horny at the time. Then BJ made me feel better, and well, in return for his love and affection, I thought of a way to utilize it. I took advantage of him and I'm not proud of it. In fact I'm quite ashamed. I never wanted anyone to ever find this out. Especially you."

"There's no need for secrets in this house. Not anymore since it's just the two of us. We've already committed a taboo and there's no way in hell I'm telling anyone about it. I'm more at fault here than you, which is why I don't blame you for your actions. You can keep doing it for all I care, I just want to know the details ... For research."

"Really? You aren't going to make me stop?" A sense of pure relief washed over Makoto. She was worried that not only was she facing punishment for her deeds, but denial of the only solace she had in her beloved dog.

"No. Make use of him however you want. Since that's exactly what I do to you and we both know it. You need an outlet too and I've come to accept that." Sae reasoned with Makoto, although secretly that was another form of control she planned out on the fly the instant she caught them in the bathroom. Her goal was ultimately to make Makoto more malleable to her whims, and if all she had to do was allow more lecherous activity under her roof, fine. She had no problem with giving a dog a bone if it'd turn her into a bitch in the long run.

"It sounds pretty dark when you put it that way but I'm glad you understand. Anyway, I started by making him lick me. He wouldn't at first, so I had to kind of force it. I held his snout down there until BJ finally seemed to get the point ... That was after I tried some methods I looked up online that didn't work. He doesn't like peanut butter apparently."

"When was this?"

"Last night.. after you made me lick you. I wanted to know what that felt like, minus the fisting part.. It wasn't premeditated either, the idea suddenly came to me while he was licking my face." Makoto instinctively buried her face into her pillow because she knew it was turning red. She couldn't believe she was admitting to such a deeply personal secret so casually, but it felt natural. Sae was the sole authority of their home since their father's passing. And at present, she was giving Makoto carte blanche permission to be as slutty as she wanted in private. For all the abuse she endured at the hands of her sister lately, Makoto thought maybe it was worth it. If she could have the kind of fun a real parent would never allow, maybe having a sibling as a legal guardian wasn't so bad.

"I bet you thought 'that's gotta feel good if he did it somewhere else' right? I'd have probably done the same. Maybe I'll give it a try myself one day, once you've properly trained him. Because if that little mutt ever bites me, I'm tossing him out by the collar." Sae never considered engaging in bestiality either, but she was becoming more open to the idea as she listened to Makoto's confession.

"Yeah. It's crazy, right? I mean he was such a good boy already but man..! He's a REALLY GOOD boy after doing that! I love him even more now, so please, don't talk about getting rid of him." Makoto was in the process of turning herself on the more she thought it all over. From Sae's sexual advances on her to how she forwarded those advances on to BJ. The idea of 'breaking him in' and making 'her own' loyal sex pet was a much more thrilling concept than merely owning an inanimate toy. She was glad now at how Sae pushed her to do something so deviant. A brew of masochism and the desire for power turned her morals inside out. Makoto had worked herself up too much now and had to take the edge off because things were getting too intense in her mind. So she started rocking her hips back and forth to pump her ass with the strap-on again. It still hurt a bit, but the mental stimulation greatly overrode the pain and amplified the pleasure.

"Are you doing that for the reason I think you are?" Sae asked, knowing the answer. Makoto's corruption was obviously manifesting itself physically through her body.

"Yup.. Why don't you move too? ... I feel like I can take it now. Let's find out." In a way, she was making a subtle taunt. Encouraging Sae to fuck her like she said she would. That gave Sae mixed feelings and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do anymore. In her decision paralysis, Makoto prompted her to move again. "Well? Aren't you going to give it to me? My punishment."

"Are you being cheeky? It's not punishment if you're enjoying it. I said I would do that if you were stubborn and refused to talk. Now I don't know what you're trying to do. This kind of takes the fun out of it for me." She didn't want to admit it, but she had to. Makoto managed to successfully throw her off balance.

"That's a shame. I was really starting to like this, but I guess I won't have to tell you everything." There was still the matter of what happened in the bathroom. The first night only involved making BJ lick her pussy on the bed in her room. On the second day in the bathroom, however, she got more aggressive.

"You better not be holding out on me in an attempt to make me do what you want. I swear, I will break the hell out of you and it won't feel good." Sae was getting antsy at the turning tables, resulting in her making another threat.

"Is that a promise?"


	8. Mutually Assured Corruption

"How.. DARE you!" Sae shouted a gasp. The sheer audacity of Makoto's taunt sent her into an aroused rage. Making the desire to inflict pain upon her paramount. She didn't care anymore about hearing Makoto's stories of her endeavors with BJ. Such a salacious display of masochism, which was clearly meant to provoke her, actually worked. Sae was turned on by it but at the same time, infuriated at her little sister's newfound impudence. The attitude she showed towards her was unacceptable no matter what. To Sae, it implied she was starting to lose control of her. And she didn't like losing at anything, ever. Depending on the circumstances, Sae was prone to cheating if she had to. As was the case now when she decided to use brute force on Makoto to break her strong will. In order to insure her sister suffered fear as well as pain, Sae reached for her throat with both hands. 

"Ackughh-!" From behind, she choked Makoto while ramming the full length of the strap-on into her ass. The only sound she could make from her restricted air supply was drowned out by the noises Sae made. Intentionally loud huffing and puffing accompanied by the slamming of her pelvis against Makoto's cheeks. Breathing heavily around someone suffering asphyxiation was a cruel torture tactic Sae learned from one of the many crime novels she'd read as a teen. Never in her life did she think she would be doing it to someone, let alone her own sister. It was a powerful experience and she was honestly quite disturbed by the way it made her feel. Dangerous, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Sae's emotions were too high to show mercy. Thus she squeezed harder. And harder. She would have kept applying pressure if not for Makoto's body going limp.

"Oh my God, no!" Sae feared the worst when Makoto stopped squirming. Her first instinct was the check for a pulse, and to her immense relief, there was one. "...Fuck. I didn't mean to choke you out, but I guess I should have known better. Damn you for pissing me off like that. Now what am I supposed to do, wait until you wake up and apologize?" She meant Makoto would be the one apologizing, since she felt none of the blame. Her actions were justified in her eyes. Sae withdrew from Makoto, pulling the strap-on all the way out for the first time since it had been inserted. To her pleasant surprise, Makoto's anus was gaping. Wide enough for her to poke a finger into it without touching any flesh. "Wow.. I really did a number on you, didn't I?"

She took a brief moment of pause to think while she curiously stared at it. "Hmm.." Still feeling incredibly horny and nowhere near satisfied, Sae intended to continue. Makoto might have passed out, but that didn't mean they were done. "I gotta admit, that's one sexy hole. Even if I am just admiring my own handiwork. It would be a shame to let it close back up and have to stretch it out again." She licked her lips and considered tasting the ass before her, since she had the perfect opportunity. ("She's not conscious, so she wouldn't be able to misconstrue it as an act of submission if I did.") After giving herself the mental go ahead, Sae dropped down on her knees and dove in. ("I can't believe I'm doing this but fuck is it hot. I'm literally eating out my little sister's asshole after I raped it. Either I'm a monster slut or going temporarily insane.")

"Mhmm.." A slight moan and a twitch came from the unconscious Makoto in response to what Sae was doing.

("Oh, you like that, huh? I bet you do. There's no way you wouldn't after having been impaled back here. Wish I had someone to lick my asshole like this. Maybe I'll get you to do it. Yeah, in fact I think I will next time. Whether you want to or not.") Sae was completely caught up in her own mind as she began to unfasten the strap-on and take it off. She needed to properly masturbate and couldn't do so with it on. For as much as the object stimulated her when using it on someone else, it was impractical by itself. Unless she turned it around to use as a dildo, which she didn't want to do. Not only was it too big for her liking, she'd been fucking Makoto's ass with it. That was too unsanitary for Sae, despite the ironic fact that she was presently rimming the girl without a second thought. ("I swear, if only you hadn't made me so mad and horny at the same time, I wouldn't be doing this right now. You'd still be awake and most likely telling me about your exploits with BJ. Oh well, it doesn't matter. You're sexually active with him and that's all I need to know in order for ME to exploit YOU.")

* * *

Sae finished herself off and left Makoto's room, making sure to take the strap-on with her. Nearly an hour later, Makoto woke up with a screeching headache, a sore ass and post-traumatic amnesia. The last thing she remembered was asking Sae something about a promise. "And then I blacked out after that? But why?" She didn't forget about the sex, or rather the rape, because she took pride in challenging her older sister. Albeit in the most uncanny way imaginable. Massaging her temples, Makoto looked around the room to gather her bearings. Upon realizing she was still naked, she instinctively grabbed the bed sheets to cover herself up. Then realized there was no need for that anymore. "There's no one here who hasn't seen me MORE than naked.." She said to herself, thinking of Sae and BJ, of whom both she engaged in explicit sexual activities with. If their father was still around though, it would have been a different story. Now she felt oddly comfortable enough to walk around the house naked. ("Sis is probably sleeping but I wonder where BJ is?")

Makoto scooched out of the bed slowly, trying to ignore the sting of her brutalized anus. She had to treat herself, and they fortunately had plenty of antibiotic ointments in their medicine cabinet. Once she made her way to the bathroom, she found BJ in there lying on the rug. ("He looks so peaceful..") She thought, before a sudden twinge of anger struck her. "I know you must have heard me screaming out in pain earlier. Why didn't you at least come to see what was wrong? Tsk." Makoto knew it was absurd to expect a dog to come to her rescue. Especially a young one she hadn't had for very long. But she still felt some sort of reparations were in order.

"...I'm your mommy. If you can't protect me then the least you can do is make me feel better." She followed a logic similar to the previous times she took advantage of him. Her train of thought naturally came down to the lowest denominator thanks to the hierarchical structure of the Niijima family. In their household, authority went from their father at the top when he was still alive, to Sae under him, and finally Makoto herself at the bottom. She was the youngest, though however that was no longer the case. Since she'd came to the bathroom already naked, Makoto was halfway towards making someone lower do her bidden. Her initial reason for coming to the bathroom was so she could apply some Neosporin to her sore anus. But once she encountered BJ there, that plan warped into a deviant one. Instead, she would utilize the sweet honey smell of the ointment to make him lick her.

The idea didn't come from out of nowhere though. Makoto was having vague recollections about a dream she had where someone was licking her asshole. All she knew was that it felt amazing in the dream and she really wanted to experience it again. Such a sensation was precisely the type of pleasure she needed the most right now. Closing the door behind her and locking it, Makoto eyed BJ with a fierce determination. Reaching into the medicine cabinet, she pulled out the Neosporin. Applied a copious amount to her fingers and dabbed it over her asshole. Using the residual leftover on her fingers, she let BJ sniff it. Before he could lick them for a taste, she took her hand away and massaged the rest into her pussy. "If you want it, lick it from here." Makoto arched a leg over BJ's head, resting her foot on the arm of the bathtub. "Remember how you licked my pussy for me last time?" As she said it, Makoto occupied the hole in question with her fingers so BJ wouldn't have access to it. "Well do the same, but right here now." With her other hand, she made a V shape with her fingers over her anus.

"?" BJ tilted his head as any confused dog would.

"Damnit, do I have to force you again? Don't make me do that. Don't make me be like my sister." As if he could understand her meaning, Makoto referred to when she forced BJ to penetrate her earlier that day. Before Sae interrupted and caught on to her, Makoto was in the bathroom indulging in an irresistible urge to fuck a real dick. BJ's was thicker than her finger, but not long enough to breach what remained of her hymen. As soon as she fiddled him enough for an erection, she quickly got inside the bathtub and literally masturbated with BJ like he was a toy. She had to be fast and capable of washing away the mess in case he came inside her, because she didn't know when Sae would get back home. She managed to pull the act off and got the kind of orgasm she wanted, which wasn't of the normal clitoral variety she was used to. The only problem was she didn't have enough time to bask in the euphoria due to Sae calling her phone from within the house. "Alright then. Guess it'll have to be the hard way."

Makoto spent several frustrating minutes crouching and trying to hold BJ's snout in place so that he'd eventually lick her asshole. For some reason, unlike with her pussy, he was reluctant to. "Is it the smell? What's wrong with you?? Come on, lick my ass you dumb dog..!" She was losing her patience and to make matters worse, it was getting late. She didn't want to be up all night fooling around with BJ, so she decided to just do the same thing she did before. Take his dick by force. "If you won't give me your tongue, then I'll take this instead." She grabbed his sheathed penis and shook it harshly, causing the dog to whimper. "Sorry, this is what you get when you don't listen to mommy." It didn't take long for him to get hard, and her to get off. She fucked him with her pussy, rapidly thrusting him in and out until she came, then let him go. Her sore ass felt disappointed it didn't get the attention she craved, but Makoto figured there was always next time.

* * *

Another week went by with neither Sae or Makoto speaking much to each other. Both dealt internally with the consternation of a new line they'd crossed. It was no longer a question of if, but when in regards to the next time the two sisters would have sex and how. Makoto anticipated more anal abuse coming her way while Sae thought of ways to mitigate Makoto's growing masochism. At the dinner table, Sae avoided making eye contact for too long because she didn't want to seem like she was making an invitation. ("If she starts wholeheartedly enjoying it, that's going to take the wind out of my sails. How do I maximize my enjoyment while minimizing hers? Wouldn't it defeat the purpose if I was actually doing what she wanted? That would mean she's won at the game 'I' started. I'll be damned if I let that happen. There's only one 'woman' in this house with adult needs and that's me. MY pleasure is all that matters, fuck hers.")

"Hey Sis, do you think I could borrow that.. thing?" Makoto asked timidly.

"What thing?" Sae looked up with an arched eyebrow.

"You know.. THAT." She had nothing to point at, only aiming her eyes upwards and tilting her head to the side towards Sae's bedroom down the hall.

"...The strap-on?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Because I want to um, practice with it." She poked her index fingers together innocently. Ever since the night her asshole had been broken in anew, Makoto couldn't stop playing with it. She'd developed a habit of anal masturbation that escalated from her fingers to random objects.

"Are you serious? Hell no. The only practice you're going to get with that is when I'm at the other end of it." Sae looked back down at her plate and poked her food with the chopsticks awkwardly. She was starting to lose her appetite, along with her feeling of dominance.

"But I-"

"Don't. Even. Try. That's not a toy I bought for you. You have BJ, use him."

"He's not big enough!" Makoto surprised herself with how loud and sharp her tone was. Sae shot her a glance to check her attitude. "Sorry, but it's the truth. You know I can't do much with him, he's so tiny."

"Deal with it." Sae didn't like where their conversation was going. She couldn't handle the thought of Makoto training herself. Not when that's what she was supposed to be doing as her matriarch. It made her feel incompetent as a dominatrix, which is what Sae imagined herself to be.

"Then when are we going to have sex again?" Makoto came right out with the question they were both wondering.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." Sae sighed. They were siblings, not a couple. Whatever sex they had was a taboo not meant to be spoken of lightly, even in private. Especially due to Makoto being underage.

"Don't you want to do it too?"

Sae put down her chopsticks and glared at Makoto with narrow eyes. She was at a loss for words for once because she couldn't deny it. Each day, Makoto became more susceptible to the telltale signs Sae emanated when she was horny. There were subtle differences in her body language compared to normal everyday stress from her job. If it was work related stress, she could be found occasionally massaging the back of her neck or shoulders. However, the handful of times Makoto caught Sae rubbing the TV remote between her legs were obvious indications of something more intimate. "Listen, I won't be deliberately pressured into sex by you. Okay? We do it on my terms, when I say so."

"Why can't it be mutual? I'm okay with doing whatever you want."

Sae had been abstaining from being too active with her in recent days for just that reason. Her efforts were to prevent Makoto from becoming too used to the abuse. After all, the strap-on was meant to be a punishment, not a pastime. That's also why Sae had a hard time talking to Makoto lately. Her concern was that she might start initiating the topic of sex on her own, as she was doing now. "That's exactly why I don't want to overdue it. It could be a problem for me if you become too much of a slut."

"How so? Not that it would ever happen. I know how to control myself."

"You're too young to understand. I'm your legal guardian and clearly haven't been doing a very good job at it. I've already corrupted you enough to the point where you engage in bestiality as a coping mechanism. If I let you start 'practicing' anal activities by yourself at your age, then the next thing I know you'll end up in the ER." Sae explained, having no idea Makoto already acquired a new hobby.

"Oh.. Well, um.." She wasn't about to openly admit to how she stuck various household objects up her ass throughout the past week. "I mean, if I did, wouldn't it be better if I had a toy made for that sort of thing?"

"What are you saying?"

"Oh nothing.. Just that I can't help it if I accidentally sit on something that belongs to you one day and it gets stuck in there." One of the things Makoto learned with her new way of masturbating was how to implement innuendo into her vocabulary. She was still oblivious to most innuendo, but now, the little she did know nurtured her sense of humor.

"The hell?! Don't play games like that with me, bitch. I'm not one of your little friends. If I find out something of mine has been up your ass, I'm going to thoroughly beat it for you."

"That's sort of what I was hoping for, Sis." Makoto smiled. The cat was so far out of the bag now that it rode the elephant in the room and played a trumpet. One of the objects Makoto had used was in fact something that belonged to Sae. But her sister preferred not to know what. As long as she thoroughly cleaned it afterwards, ignorance was bliss.

"...Fine. Alright, damnit. If you want to get fucked so bad then let's go do it in my room." Sae finally caved. The monster she'd created in her charge was also her responsibility and she couldn't allow it to run amok. So as a compromise, she simply thought of it as a method of keeping her sister tamed rather than giving in to her demands.


	9. Reverse Psychology

"I'm too angry to enjoy this at the moment, so you'd better get me in the mood first." Sae said as soon as they were in her room. Locking the door behind them, she gave Makoto a mean glare that sent shivers down her sister's spine.

"H-How..?"

"Eat my pussy, that's how." Folding her arms, Sae tilted her head up to look down her nose at Makoto.

"But you've still got your pants on."

"Then take them off for me. Aren't you the one who wants this the most?" She refused to move a muscle, choosing instead to let Makoto perform the awkward task of undressing her while she stood. An impromptu requirement Sae set before bringing out the strap-on to inevitably do all the work. She felt the recipient should have to earn it somehow. Also, being that she was a virgin, she never had anyone strip her out of her clothes before. Though mild, that was an experience she anticipated stimulation from. Despite it happening through the hands of a close relative. It was the fact that she'd been intimate with Makoto that made it carnal enough to be satisfying.

"There." Makoto said after struggling to take Sae's shoes and pants off with minimum cooperation from her. She didn't bother trying to take the rest of her clothes off because she figured it wasn't worth the effort. Thus, with a reluctant attitude, she went in to lightly lick Sae's groin area. It was damp and musty from a hard day's work. Only to come home and be sexually provoked into action on top of that before she could shower first. Makoto was repulsed by the strong, feminine odor of a career driven woman. One who spared little mind to keeping herself fresh or trimmed for a partner she didn't have. Compared to the last time she went down on Sae, where her hand did most of the work, there was no such confluence this time. The stagnant air of Sae's poorly ventilated bedroom combined with the musky aroma between her legs. Her body heat made it even worse by stifling Makoto's nose. Her nostrils constricted the closer she got to Sae's center, making it hard to breath. If she were older and more experienced, she might have found this arousing. But her young hormones hadn't yet reached the point where she found solace in such erotic delights.

"You call that licking?" Sae asked haughtily. She became agitated by the bare minimum effort Makoto put into pleasuring her. When the girl said nothing in response and kept doing the same thing, Sae's agitation turned into fury. She grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulled her head back and slapped her hard across the face.

"Ow!!" The tears formed instantly. "W-What did you do that for?!" She shouted through pain and confusion.

"Because you're pissing me off! That's all you're accomplishing right now with your pathetic excuse for cunnilingus. Lick it like you mean it. You aren't going to make me wet by timidly pecking your tongue around aimlessly. Look, my pussy's right here." She held Makoto's head firmly in place with both hands and slid her pelvis up and down her face. Making sure to rest her clit on Makoto's lips when she stopped. "Suck it properly or else we're done here." Sae dropped an ultimatum that surprisingly backfired.

"Fine! Forget it! I don't want to do this anymore." Makoto had a change of heart when she couldn't take the abuse and the assault on her respiratory system together. She took the chance to break free of Sae hold when she momentarily let go of her head in shock. However, when she tried to leave the room, she couldn't unlock the door fast enough under duress. That's when another yank of the hair pulled Makoto all the way down to the floor, flat on her back.

"No! You're not going anywhere, damnit! That was just a figure of speech. There's no stopping once we've started. It's all your fault I'm feeling more hot and bothered than usual now!" Still holding a fistful of her hair, Sae stepped a leg over Makoto's head and assumed a squatting position above her face. Watching her wince in agony, Sae barked out a laundry list of insidious statements regarding the power dynamics of their relationship. "Listen up and quit being a little bitch. I'm only being more rough with you than before because you're the one who asked for it this time. I won't have you thinking we're in some sort of mutual relationship where you don't show me the proper respect! I'm not your sex friend, nor will I ever be. If you come to me looking for sex, then expect to get raped! Because that's how 'I' would like for this to go down! Meaning we're not doing it for YOUR enjoyment. That's just a byproduct of MINE. Got it?!"

"Y-Yes! Okay! I'll do whatever you want, just please, let go of my hair!" Makoto feared Sae's grip would pull out one too many strands. She'd have said anything to appease her sister's wrath.

"Good. You'd be wise to think of me as a beehive." She let go of her hair but maintained her squatting position. Her pussy was so close to Makoto's mouth that any onlooker would have thought they were partaking in lesbian facesitting. "...And when you poke this, you're asking for more than honey." Using her index finger, she elegantly pointed at her now moist crotch. "I might sting you at the drop of a hat. Because I'm always on edge. Which is why you should leave deciding on when we have sex up to me. Rather than trying to stir the pot like you did."

"R-Right..." Makoto sensed Sae was finally starting to calm down. Evident in not just her tone, but also her body language. She became visibly wet, which despite the smell that still assailed Makoto's sinuses, provided her some relief. She felt she could relax now that Sae was ironically getting -herself- in the mood. Albeit through restraining Makoto in a very compromised position while lecturing her on their debauchery. "So what now? Do you still want me to lick it?"

"Of course..." She responded calmly. Makoto then obliged her by putting forth the most effort she could muster. Powering through her own partial asphyxiation. She had to breath through her mouth while her nose got buried in Sae's pubes.

"Much better." Sae complimented while pressing down a bit for more. She started taking the rest of her clothes off while Makoto went to work. Once her top was completely taken off and she was sufficiently wet, she stood up, allowing Makoto to take a deep breath. She then walked over to her closet, where the strap-on awaited. Meanwhile, Makoto was too busy inhaling and exhaling to realize what Sae was doing. Or rather NOT doing. She wasn't putting it on, she was handing it to her.

"What?" Makoto asked after looking up.

"Put it on. You're going to fuck me with it this time."


	10. Herstory

"Wha-.. Are you serious??" Makoto couldn't believe her eyes and ears. There stood Sae, handing her the same tool she used to demolish her anal virginity. The tool she never thought she'd be at the other end of. Given its large size and most of all, Sae's domineering personality, Makoto would have expected hell to freeze over first. Her heart raced in her chest. It felt like she was being offered a chance to drive a car long before she was ready. Excitement coupled with a nervous fear that if she managed to hurt Sae with it, the consequences would be dire.

"Why would I not be? I'm in the mood to try something different ... And I want to see what you've got. Since I'm pretty sure you're bottling up plenty of anger towards me. Which is unhealthy, so I'm giving you an opportunity to let it out." That was the reason Sae gave, but the truth was she didn't really care about how Makoto felt. After all, her original plan was to make Makoto suffer for being such a burden. She was however, indeed in the mood for something different. Having never been with a man, and finally owning a strap-on in her possession, she wasn't going to not utilize it. And by extension, the fury within Makoto as an engine to power it. The only problem was its size. At twelve inches, it was thicker than Makoto's arm. And way too long for her to comfortably receive on her first time. Yet her pride said if Makoto could take it, so could she, just in a different hole.

"That's not true. I understand how you-" Before Makoto could deny Sae's fair assumption, she cut her off.

"Don't bother lying. You're going to ram me with that as hard as you can and feel great about it. Don't you dare go easy on me either, because then I WILL get mad." With the object in her sister's hands, Sae showed Makoto how to equip it once she was undressed. She make sure Makoto would experience the G-spot and clitoral stimulations it provided to keep her fired up. "There ... Gotta say, it looks wildly inappropriate on you since you're a kid." The sight turned her on more than she thought it would. Her adolescent little sister probably couldn't give her the hard fuck she always wanted, but the strap-on's size more than compensated for that. At the very least, the power behind her hip movements would be stronger than her own arms and wrists if she were to just use the thing to masturbate. For all intents and purposes though, Sae thought of letting Makoto fuck her as nothing more than masturbation anyway. Not just because she didn't perceive it as relinquishing her dominance, but also in that she viewed Makoto as a product of her own making. From cultivating her sex drive by dissolving her aversion to lesbianism and incest. To planting seeds of wrath, lust and sloth in the form of engaging in bestiality.

"It feels weird but kind of nice. I'm honestly glad you bought this." Makoto was already feeling an odd sense of pride. Here she was, a young girl wearing a device made for adults, and she was about to use it on a grown woman. That made her feel like one herself. As if she ascended to a higher plain of maturity. Until Sae shot her down a peg.

"Don't start smelling yourself. You won't be using that on me often. And you better not ever think about using it on BJ when I'm not around.." Sae caught herself letting a rather perverted thought slip. Neither of them were thinking about the dog at a time like this, but for some reason, he popped into her head. Perhaps because she recalled how the only experience Makoto had in dominating was with him, by her account.

"Ugh! Sis, I would NEVER!" Makoto blushed beet red and the ludicrous insinuation. She was depraved, but not that depraved. And they both knew what would happen if something that big was used on a creature so small. "How could you even say that?!"

"I don't know. It just came from out of nowhere. Maybe I'm a little too horny for my own good right now and my mind's going places it shouldn't ... But you know, that gives me an idea. Wait here." Sae left the confused Makoto alone in her room while she went to grab BJ. "Let's have him watch." She said as she callously tossed him onto the bed from across the room, then closing the door behind her so he couldn't leave.

"Hey! Not so rough!" Makoto patted him out of concern, but he was okay. "He's a living being, you know! Not some toy to throw around."

"Aren't you the one who's been treating him like a toy?" Sae smirked at her mischievously. "But you're right. He's a living being. The only other one in this house besides us. Which is why he's going to be our audience tonight. Consider it a family bonding event."

"S-Sure..."

* * *

With the preparations made and all three of them on Sae's bed, they commenced the act. Makoto slowly penetrated Sae from behind at first. And through gritted teeth, she demanded more. "Hurry up! I want you to make me scream! Don't worry about hurting me." She'd mentally and physically prepared herself the best she could, and anticipated Makoto going full throttle.

"O-kay!" Makoto said with uncertainty. Heeding her request, she pushed and pulled out of Sae's tight hole as her pussy slowly adjusted to accommodate The Pink Master.

"FUCK!!" She balled up a fist and pounded it on her bed repeatedly.

"Are you-"

"Shut up!! Just keep going, damnit!! I said don't worry about me!" Tears began to fall as Sae buried her face into the sheets to hide them. Witnessing her suffering, BJ tried to console her for the first time ever. Feeling his furry nose rub against her shoulder, she wrapped an arm around his small body for comfort.

"Aw.." Makoto whispered behind a hand over her mouth. It was so heartwarming to see her cold hearted sister finally bonding with BJ. As a result of her emotional response, her thrusting slowed. This caused Sae to push back against her in the same way she once did. Which reminded Makoto of the minuscule amount of mercy Sae showed her when she was on the receiving end. ("Oh yeah. Now that I remember how much of a huge bitch you were to me, I really shouldn't be holding back. Especially when you told me not to. You might look soft now, but I bet you meant it when you said to ram you hard, right? Fine!") Makoto put all her might into a sudden thrust that took Sae by surprise.

"Angh!!" In a knee jerk reaction, she pushed BJ off of the bed, making him yelp and run away to the door. Seeing him look so hurt and afraid infuriated Makoto.

"You bitch!!" She shouted at Sae, cursing at her older sister for the first time in her life. That would have undoubtedly ended in her being slapped across the face, but under the present circumstances, it felt completely natural.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" Also for the first time, Sae's demeanor conveyed total submission. Observing this released what few inhibitions Makoto had left and she slapped Sae's ass. "AHH~" Then out came a euphoric cry of ecstasy. Encouraging Makoto to slap her again. This time she did it on the other cheek. And she kept doing it, over and over until Sae actually started squirting. Makoto wasn't even moving, she just left the strap-on lodged into Sae while 'disciplining' her. When the unintended reaction was an orgasm, she grabbed Sae's hair and pulled all the way back. This forced Sae to lift up her head. Her watery eyes rolled into the back of it as her mouth hung open with drool.

"Masochism must run in the family, huh?" Makoto resumed her thrusting, and made sure to be as rough as she could. There was no rhythm to her movements this time. And that was mostly because she was starting to 'feel it' and couldn't concentrate. The G-spot and clitoris stimulators were doing their job, washing away the anger she felt a moment ago. She forgot all about BJ and focused on herself. The faster she went, the better it felt and the looser Sae got. They eventually reached the pinnacle where both of them felt incredible. No longer was it angry sex and became just two females enjoying each other. "S-Sis, I'm gonna cum~!"

"Okay~! Go for it, Makoto!" Their orgasms weren't in sync by any means. Sae came three times in a row compared to Makoto's first climax of the night. She genuinely wanted her to experience the high of truly dominating someone for once. That was also the purpose of their role reversal. By giving her a taste, she hoped it would curb Makoto's masochistic tendencies enough to make raping her still be a viable option. Since for as much fun as Sae just had in being submissive, it wasn't her preference. She still enjoyed it much more when Makoto didn't.

* * *

After going at it for what felt like hours, the two decided to take a relaxing bath together. Something they hadn't done since they were much younger. "We've really come a long way, haven't we?" Sae said as Makoto leaned back to rest on her from between her legs. "The last time we were in this position I think you were what, maybe three?"

"Eh, I think it was more recent than that. More like five or six." She was sure she wouldn't have remembered it if she were only three. "But yeah, it really has been a while. So much has changed."

"Right ... Except for one thing. And I can't believe I'm about to confess this, but I wanted to do things to you even back then. You were so impossibly cute." Sighing, she played in Makoto's hair. "If Dad hadn't died, this never would have happened."

"...I know." As time went on, Makoto became more keenly aware of what Sae was going through. She wondered if she were ever in her sister's shoes, would she have done the same thing. ("Of course I would.. NOW, after what she's done to me. I've already paid it forward through BJ..") While acknowledging the cycle of abuse she'd become a part of, she then wondered if Sae was ever molested. "Sis, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did Dad ever touch you..?"

There was a pregnant pause before Sae finally answered. "No ... It was our mother who did. And when Dad found out, well you can guess what happened. That's why she's not around anymore."

"...." Makoto was at a loss for words. She barely remembered their mother at all. What memories she did have left no such impression.

"You were too young for her to do anything with. But me, however. It became such a routine thing whenever Dad wasn't around. I got so used to it it's no wonder I'm into girls." Sae was eerily calm about her ordeal.

"Do you hate her?"

"No. She wasn't a bad mother, she just had her vices. I suspect if Dad never found out, we both might have ended up doing things to you." In hindsight, she blamed her father more than their mother. Had he not chased her away, she wouldn't have grown up being the only woman in the house. Nor would she have ended up being a single parent. ("He just had to go and get himself killed. I'd have gladly lived with her 'abuse' to avoid this. Every child needs a mother and he threw ours away! Didn't even bother to try finding another! Because he was so damn busy with his work. Imagine what I could have been like! ... Probably the same, since it was already too late.")

"Well, I'm glad I at least have you, Sis." She rubbed a hand on Sae's leg to provide some semblance of comfort and acceptance. "Whatever Mom did to you, you can do to me. I don't mind."


	11. Opportunities

Three months had passed since Sae and Makoto had a heart to heart conversation in the bathtub together. Three months since Sae let Makoto dominate her. Sex became their new routine, with them engaging in one form or another of it at least twice a week. Sae managed to maintain her dominance over Makoto. However, she acquiesced to the fact that her resolve to practice restraint crumbled under her lust like a sheet of paper. Initially, she didn't want to make a habit out of what, in reality, was child abuse. A dangerous proclivity for anyone, let alone someone working in the law enforcement industry. She had goals to achieve in life. Goals that were already hard enough to reach for anyone, especially a woman. Yet in a twisted way, she justified the actions she took at home to be worth the risks. Sae saw the taboo sex she had with Makoto as a necessary evil. Because if one thing was obvious to her, it was that fact that she needed a 'partner' if she wanted to be successful. Otherwise, she'd be trying to focus on her career while in a constant state of sexual frustration. Having someone to help her take the edge off at night enabled her to go to work the next day with a clear head. Despite that though, there was still the lingering fear of getting caught. Every so often, she wondered what her confession would be if she found herself in an interrogation room at the other end of the law. ("Why'd I do it? Because it was convenient. I had to fuck someone, why not her? I don't care if we're related or she's a minor.")

Criminal or not, it was true, if one were to be indiscriminate. There was no better candidate than her own sister. Makoto proved to be immensely convenient for multiple reasons. First and foremost because she was the closest to home, literally by them living together. Why bother finding a boyfriend when she knew he would only be the ultimate distraction. Likely weighing her down mentally, emotionally and physically, thus hampering her career. Makoto also kept her from succumbing to one night stands or otherwise in a moment of weakness. Sae figured if not for the satisfaction she was getting at home, all it would take is one decent looking guy to ask her out for a drink. Then the next thing she knew she'd probably end up pregnant. So while she didn't consider herself a lesbian, she did believe incest with Makoto was better than bothering with men. Because she wasn't just a sexual partner, she was one that could be easily kept a secret. The kind of outlet she could hide from the world in plain sight. As long as she was technically single, her ruse of being a strong, independent woman remained intact. And she meant to use that aura to her advantage. Being single meant she was more desirable, and desirable women got noticed more often for promotions. With this in mind, Sae kept an eye out for such an opportunity to arise.

In the meantime, however, there was a unique balance of power to finesse at home. Every now then, usually on the weekends, Sae took on the role of the submissive one. Not necessarily for Makoto's sake, but for herself. When she really wanted to unwind, nothing felt better than being able to close her eyes and imagine Makoto was somebody else fucking her. Be it a man or a woman with a dick. She relished the idea of a female having a nice, genuine cock between her legs. That was the best of both worlds for someone like her. Regardless of her occasional desire to be dominated though, she still had to be the ruler of their house. She couldn't allow impudence of any sort. To make that point clear, everything they did sexually, was done because she was in the mood for it, never Makoto. The best way for the girl of the house to know her place was being at the whims of the woman, that was her mindset. The handful of times Sae let Makoto take over was only so she could relax. During these sessions, Makoto could say whatever she wanted to while her sister was on the receiving end of the strap-on. Her words meant nothing in those moments, because she was just an extension of the toy. A literal mouthpiece meant to sprout off obscenities in the heat of passion. 

Therefore no matter what Makoto said, as long as she sounded angry when she said it, it always got Sae off. She especially enjoyed it when Makoto got a little physical by digging her fingers into Sae's ass cheeks. As if she were trying to leave marks. Something that would transgress its way beyond the bedroom, into their normal, everyday lives. That way they might serve as a reminder of the inequity in their home. One night, Sae was feeling adventurous and told Makoto to stick some fingers up her ass instead kneading her cheeks. It was thanks to all the abuse her buttocks took that she craved more substantial, deeper stimulation. Thus began her own foray into anal pleasure. Makoto on the other hand, decided to use that opportunity as a chance to inflict pain. As much as she could to pay Sae back for the first time they used the toy. She stuck her whole hand inside without delicately loosing Sae's ass up first. This caused Sae to scream out in pain. Then, just as was done to her, Makoto grabbed her hair and shoved Sae's face into a pillow. Reminding her about the noise and their neighbors. Sae didn't appreciate this act of rebellion, but the end result gave her a new kind of orgasm that was very intense. Afterwards, she scolded Makoto, forbidding her from ever doing that again. Except deep down, part of her wished she would.

* * *

One day at work, the chance Sae had been waiting for finally arrived. Her diligence on the job earned her an invite to a dinner party with some VIPs. Amongst them was the bachelor son of a high ranking official who took an interest in her. He was an aspiring politician and Sae's boss encouraged her respond favorably to his advances. As doing so would put their law firm in his families' good graces. Figuring that would help her get a promotion, Sae played along, at least for the time being. When the man's true nature revealed itself after he'd had a few drinks, he predictably turned out to be quite the sleaze. One whose only priority was getting laid, rather than forming partnerships. Her initial reaction was to let her boss know about this immediately. However, she soon realized he was already aware. ("So then why am I being used as bait? This is such a waste of time.") The more she looked around the room, the more she felt like a piece of meat in a den of lions. The dinner party had few women present, which was to be expected since most attendees were colleagues. No one had apparently brought a date, even for show.

"Sae-chan, let's get out of here. Why don't we go back to my place?" The man was trying to proposition her for sex less than an hour after meeting each other. As soon as he did, her mind instantly went to thoughts of Makoto. The only person she'd been active with and therefore gave her an uncanny feeling to be loyal to. Or perhaps more accurately, monogamous with, since they weren't romantic peers by any means.

("This guy! There's no way I would ... Well, a few months ago I might have, but definitely not now. Sorry loser, if all you want is some pussy, then take that thing between your legs to a brothel.") In her mind she repudiated him, but outwardly she gracefully raised a glass of wine and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass."

"Eh? Why? You got a boyfriend or something?" He wasn't the type who took well to being turned down. Only able to attribute rejection to fidelity. By assuming his interest already had a significant other, his insecurities could be spared.

"Not quite. You see, I kind of prefer women, to be perfectly honest with you." She didn't fully think her response through and just said what she thought to be the easiest way to let him down gently. While adding a layer of confidentiality to icing the sentiment.

"Oh.. Well shit, you could have said that sooner." He took another sip of his drink and after a moment, struck up a different conversation. "So, what kind of girls do you like?"

"Huh??" It caught her off guard because she wasn't expecting him to pry further. "Oh, uh.. I'm not sure. It's hard to explain." The phrase 'younger ones' was at the tip of her tongue, but of course she couldn't come out and say that. The only experience she had was with Makoto and their mother, the former being the main source behind her preferences. 

"If you're still in the experimental phase, I know some bi chicks who'll rock your world." There was a prideful twinkle in his eye and he gave her a knowing look, which surprised her a bit. "What? You thought a guy like me only hangs out with old farts like these guys? No way, that's my dad's job."

"You sound like you really know how to party." Her interest in him renewed somewhat, once he showed he at least had an open mind.

"Damn straight I do. Who do you think planned this one?" When she only glared at him in response, he laughed. "That was a joke. Obviously not me of course. If I did, there would be more women in here."

"I'm not sure what to make of that." She didn't know if he meant strippers, women in her profession, his or anywhere in between. "But you do seem like the kind of guy who knows people."

"I could introduce you to a few." He winked at her, sly grin forming on his face. "Unless of course you still don't want to come home with me."

"...Fine, but I'm not sleeping with you." She figured it wouldn't hurt to see what he really had to offer, as long as he wasn't expecting her body in exchange.

* * *

While most Tokyo residents lived in an apartment, his home was a rather big house. Inside it they were greeted by an older gentleman and a young girl who was apparently the man's niece. "Out running errands for father again?" The other man asked him, revealing himself to be the older brother and the girl's father.

"Yeah, the usual diplomatic bullshit that bores me to tears. I don't know why he sends me to these things when he's the one they want to talk to." His complaints were met with a sigh.

"You won't last long as a politician if you can't deal with diplomacy. He's trying to train you. So who's this?" He looked at Sae like she was in no way the first woman his bachelor brother brought home. Then, eying her up and down, his body language suggested he was accustomed to also getting a piece of the action when he did.

"Calm down, she's not here for that. I was thinking about introducing her to dad. Since he's always fussing about a lack of women around the office." He turned to Sae, implying there was a new job available if she was interested. He then gestured for her to follow him into another room where they could be alone.

"What does your father do exactly?" She asked him. All she knew was that he worked for the government and held a significant amount of authority. If not for the fact that there weren't many women who pursued careers in their field, she would have wondered why their father couldn't have just hired one. But it still begged the question, why her.

"He's the director of the SIU." His words visually stunned her. "And if you're wondering what I think would make him want to hire you besides your looks, it's also your qualifications. Your boss told me a lot about you. You'd think he was trying to hook us up for HIS benefit."

"Y-Yeah." That was exactly the case, but she wasn't about to acknowledge it, giving away her complicit role in the matter. ("So his father is the director of the SIU? Impressive. I wonder what kind of position he wants to put a woman in? Besides doggy style.") The more she thought about it, the more her intuition said there was a catch. "I suppose you'll be expecting there to be something in it for you if he hires me?"

"Why would you say that? I'm doing this for dear old dad. Boy scout's honor, Ma'am." He held up a palm whimsically.

"Riiight." Sae faintly grimaced as she turned her head to look away from him. There were several family photos about the room. Noting one of them, she walked over to it for closer inspection. "Is this man your father?" When he nodded, she put it back down and weighed her options. ("Now that I know where he lives and what he looks like, I could just go straight to the guy myself and apply for the job. Except I don't know 'what' the job is yet, nor do I have my foot in the door. Annoying as it is, I'll need his son's help if it's a job I want. Ugh, does this count as nepotism or sexism?") She was considering making a deal with him before the man's niece ran into the room. She'd changed clothes into her pajamas and wanted to say goodnight. Sae didn't pay much attention to her before, but now she couldn't help but notice how cute she was. The girl reminded her of Makoto when she was younger.

"Good night sweety." He hugged her, which made Sae feel a little jealous, and sent her off, back to her dad.

"Where's her mother?" She asked, assuming his older brother was married and didn't live with them.

"Out on a business trip, as usual. My brother brings their daughter here whenever she gets lonely without her mom around." He said somberly.

"Aw, poor thing." Sae could relate to the girl since her own mother was largely absent from her life. However, she was hardened by their single father, who raised her to be strong. So while she sympathized with the girl, she didn't pity her. Instead she thought it would give her a better chance to adapt when she reached adulthood. She didn't believe in coddling children because she was never treated that way. Which was why soon after their father died, it didn't take her long to start abusing Makoto.

"So yeah, about introducing you to my father." He switched back to the original subject. "He should be back in town this week."

"I see." There was a long pause in the air until she addressed the elephant in the room. "So why DID you bring me here? Speak frankly please, I'm tired of beating around the bush."

"I know you said you wouldn't sleep with me, and I can respect that. But as a token of good faith, I would like to ask you for one small favor." He fidgeted a little and looked back at the doorway to make sure they were alone.

"And that is?" Sae folded her arms, precariously preparing herself for what his definition of 'small' was. She thought he was about to ask her for a blowjob, since that's how it always went down in porn. But his request turned out to be the total opposite.

"L-Let me go down on you?" He said nervously. His temperament did a one-eighty from the confidant playboy when they first met, to that of a shy virgin.

"What?" She had to make sure she heard him properly.

"You're a lesbian, right? I've always wanted to give one head. Something about a woman who doesn't fuck men giving me that kind of privilege is a huge turn on..." His voice went low and his hand went down to rub around his crotch as he checked the doorway again. Sae had the feeling that was a fetish of his he didn't want his brother to know about.

"... I never said I was a lesbian, I only said I prefer women." Sae responded likewise in a low voice, also not wanting anyone else to hear. Apparently, her rejection of him earlier only enamored him with her more. ("Of course that made him put me on a pedestal ... Everybody wants what they can't have, don't they?")

"Close enough. So what do you say? It's better than the alternative, right?" The alternative being him sticking his unwelcome penis inside one of her inexperienced orifices.

"(Sigh)" Sae scratched her head and mulled it over. Oral sex still counted as sex, and it wouldn't reflect well on her reputation if word got out that she used it for personal gain. Even if she was on the receiving end of it. "Swear you won't tell anyone about this."

"Absolutely positively~!" Giddily, he rushed to close and lock the door. Then got on his hands and knees to crawl back towards her.

"I haven't even given you permission yet..!" A little creeped out, she chastised him as she took a step back.

"No, but your beautiful face says you're already anticipating it." His mouth hung open as he stuck out his tongue to lap it around like a dog. "Am I wrong?"

"..." She couldn't deny it. His eagerness and docile demeanor triggered a physiological reaction in her. Sae could feel herself blushing while her vagina started to get wet. It was true, she had a preference for women, but she was also turned on by the idea of dominating this mysterious man. It felt like an experience she'd been prepared for her whole life. Makoto was just a girl, and here was a man who could easily overpower her if he wanted to, yet he chose to submit.

"I won't force you. Take them off yourself for me, I need to see it." By 'it' he meant her willingness. Consent was one thing, but a women who took off her own clothes showed more agency than one who merely allowed herself to be stripped. Slowly, she began with her shoes and socks, then her pants. "Sooo sexy..." He complimented. Sae still had her panties on when he stuck his face into her crotch and deeply inhaled. Hastily, he unbuckled his pants and wasted no time pulling out his dick to jerk off.

"You haven't even started licking yet..." Instead of taking them off too, she pulled her panties aside for him. Both felt that made their encounter more secretive and salacious. For as into it as he was, it didn't take long for her to realize he wasn't very good at eating pussy. Or perhaps, not as good as Makoto had gotten over the past few months. Her frame of reference was skewed since she also wasn't that attracted to him either. Still, the sight of his face between her legs as she stood tall over him made her feel like a goddess. The stimulation was strong, but not enough to make her cum. Suffice it to say, she let the man indulge himself, doing his thing until he came.

"God that was hot!" He gasped. "You are -precisely- the kind of woman I wish I could serve." After cleaning himself up, he gathered Sae's clothes on the floor and handed them back to her. "But unfortunately there's no way a man in my position could openly worship a woman. Not in our society. Not if I want to be respected."

"...Right." She would have told him he could be her gimp, but his latter comment meant he had too much pride for that. ("Shame. If he was serious, I wouldn't mind using him and his influence.")

"You should probably go now. I'll give you a call when my dad's back in town."

"Okay ... Hope you enjoyed our little meal deal." Saying that, Sae noticed one of her pubic hairs stuck on his bottom lip. With an elegant hand, she reached in a tugged it off with her fingers.

* * *

Since he couldn't make her cum, Sae got back home pretty horny. She went straight for Makoto, who was sleeping, but that didn't deter her in the slightest. Because they started sleeping together, she was already in Sae's bed. "Mmh? Sis is that you..?" She asked after being shaken awake.

"Yeah. Who else would it be?" Sae had already stripped naked before getting in the bed. Then she was pulling Makoto's pajamas off the very second she spoke.

"S-Seriously? You want to do it NOW?" Makoto clearly didn't like being woken up, but she rolled over to oblige Sae.

"It won't take long." Reaching an arm back, she played with Makoto's pussy while straddling her face. "Make me cum with your mouth." Not giving her much choice or room to resist, Sae held her head in place and pressed her weight down on it. "Hurry..!" She exhaled the moment one pair of lips touched another. Makoto stuck her tongue out to do what needed to be done. Almost right away she noticed something about her sister tasted different. Normally, Sae's pussy tasted like one of three things. Soap, sweat or piss. 'Flavors' Makoto had gotten used to, but this time there was a lingering aftertaste of cigarette smoke. A scent she was all too familiar with because their father smoked cigarettes before he passed away. Little did she know, the reason for that was because through her cunnilingus, she shared an indirect kiss with a smoker. "Faster..!" Sae demanded. She started grinding her hips and her pelvis was pressed so hard into Makoto's face that her pubes were painfully scrapping it.

"Mmph!!" Was all Makoto could mumble under the pressure.

"I'm close!" Sae closed her eyes and arched her head back. In her mind, she visualized the man, specifically his face. But to her dismay, no matter how much she tried to focus on him, her thoughts kept drifting to someone else. His niece. ("Haahh.. I wish I could be doing this to that cute little girl right now. Fuck! I wish I hadn't seen her. This fantasy is so bad but it feels so good! Am I turning into our mother?")


	12. Young and Impressionable

A week after their first encounter, Sae finally received the promised phone call from the SIU director's son. Once his father got back in town, the three of them were to meet for lunch on a Sunday afternoon. The plan was he'd introduce her to his father as the young and beautiful, prodigious lawyer he met at the dinner party with her law firm. Of which the purpose was for them to establish a partnership with the SIU. They thought their firm would be providing the SIU with their best attorneys, under a contract. What happened instead though was their newest employee, Sae, being poached from under their noses. That gave Sae a sweet sense of revenge for the way they treated her. She put up with a lot of bullshit around the office and now she had the chance to throw it back in their faces. For all the superiority complexes that came from senior staff members and the not so subtle sexism from everyone else in general, this was her moment of triumph. She'd never felt more proud when she thought of how all their cumulative experience combined loss to her, an individual and their 'least valuable' asset. However, she wasn't naive. Sae knew the main reason for that was because she was a woman. A pretty one, and there could only be one reason a man would choose to hire her over a whole law firm. ("My pussy ... If the old man wants it, fine. I'll give it to him once or twice. Just so long as that means I get to tell those bastards at my old job to kiss my ass.")

While she wouldn't sleep with his son, Sae spent the past week mentally preparing herself to do it with the SIU director. After all, only he could guarantee her a better job, not his son. ("I'll fuck the guy where the buck stops and not before.") She always knew such a day might come in her career. Where she would have to put out to get ahead. The only thing was she would have to chose wisely where and when she allowed it. Her intuition said this was a good time to do so. Not just because a legitimate position working for the government was a massive upgrade. But also because she wouldn't be doing it for a promotion within her existing company. Where she could face termination if it backfired. Plus, the person she'd be having sex with would face bigger consequences than her if there ever was a scandal. Meaning they were less likely to risk exposing her out of spite, should things go south. With all of this in mind, Sae intentionally picked a Sunday afternoon to have their lunch date because she was off work that day. Sunday afforded her enough time to be discreet and open in more ways than one. The meeting would serve as a preliminary interview in lieu of her submitting a resume, since both parties knew any paperwork would just be a formality. Before his father showed up, Sae got to have a word with the man while they waited. "So tell me, is your father anything like you?"

"What do you mean?" He arched an eyebrow at her from across the table.

"Should I be expecting him to ask me for any 'favors' the way you did." She used air quotes and glanced around the dining patio at the other customers, hoping no one was paying them enough attention to be privy of the context.

"Oh.. No, you can relax on that front. I'm pretty sure the old man is impotent. The most he might ask you for is your company. I know one of the reasons he wants to hire a woman is so he'll have one to drink with after work." His tone was sympathetic, showing he felt sorry about his father being lonely. "Given that, you might be asking 'what about his wife, my mother' ... My parents got divorced a long time ago. Mom was an overbearing woman, and I guess eventually she was too much for dad to take anymore. I've never seen him trying to 'remarry', so to speak ever since."

"I see. Perhaps you're right about his state of impotence then. I can't say that's not a relief to hear ... But it also brings up an interesting question about you too though. You said your mother was overbearing. So much so that not even your father could handle it. I wonder if that had anything to do with how you ended up being a closet sub?" She gave him a sly smirk and tapped his foot under the table with hers.

"*cough* eh?!" The man choked on his drink, then his faced turned red. Sae giggled, finding his embarrassment to be surprisingly cute. "That's not funny..!"

"Sure it is, in an endearing sort of way." She kept tapping his foot under the table, then began purposefully stepping on it.

"Would you stop..?!" The man tried in vain to avoid Sae's little assault by moving his feet around, only to be continuously stepped on by hers.

"No." Sae was having a little too much fun torturing him when the man stood up to wave his father over towards their table. He'd arrived just in time to save his son from her next move, which would have been his crotch.

* * *

Meanwhile, at home, Makoto was taking full advantage of BJ. Raping him as hard as she could in her room. Sae had been doubling down on abusing her the past week with no explanation as to why. It started when she woke her up late at night to ride her face. Since then, every day twice a day, Sae made Makoto eat her out from below. Once in the morning before work, then again as soon as she got back home. It was like her sister suddenly became five times hornier than usual, but only for oral sex. The strap-on saw no use during this time frame. Which meant Makoto received virtually no satisfaction due to Sae's fixation. At most, Sae would tease her pussy by reaching back and fingering it, but that wasn't enough to make Makoto cum. To make matters worse, the abuse often went on for so long that she had to either leave for school right after. Or barely manage to do her homework and study before going to bed in the evenings. Sae would literally steal her energy away on a daily basis, then leave Makoto too tired to take get herself off. Suffering such agony for a whole week broke something inside her. That's why on Sunday, when Sae went out and she finally had the place to herself, Makoto planned to go all out masturbating. Furiously, she fucked BJ so roughly the dog cried. Yet she might as well have not heard him at all. Neither did she slow down nor try to console him with words or a gentle pet. "Hahh, I need this so fucking bad!!"

Firmly holding him in both hands, she pumped BJ like a plush doll with dildo attached. The poor animal couldn't resist her in any real way. Only when he tried to bite her did Makoto look down at him through vicious eyes. "Don't blame me. This is HER fault! SHE did this to me! So if you wanna bite someone, bite her!" Makoto then remembered something Sae once said. That if BJ ever bit her, she would toss him out by the collar. Not wanting to lose her favorite toy, she retracted that statement. "Actually never mind, don't do that. I wouldn't know what I would do if Sis made me get rid of you. Despite what I'm doing right now, I do love you. You're mommy's good boy, aren't you?" A wicked, perverse smile formed on Makoto's face like she'd never made before. Something had indeed broken inside her and that something was empathy. Perhaps it hadn't fully broken yet, since deep down she still cared for him, but it was indubitably overtaken by lust. A strong lust that was the result of intense sexual arousal endured over a week with no relief. Lately, her body grew accustomed to getting some form of relief. Primarily through anal sex via the strap-on when Sae fucked her with it. However, she'd been denied that pleasure as well the joy of being the one using the strap-on when Sae let her dominate. The 'sex' she was having right now with BJ though proved to be the best alternative to both. She was dominating 'someone' while also being penetrated, and it felt no different emotionally than masturbation. "But you're not just mommy's good boy. You're mommy's little bitch too. Hmm, is it misrepresentation to call a male dog a bitch?"

Makoto picked up the pace, going for 'The Big O' she'd be waiting for all week. Amidst BJ's yelps, whimpers and whines, she squirted for the first time in her life, all over his fur. With her eyes shut tight, she grunted through gritted teeth, blissfully unaware of how much she was hurting him. After the most intense climax to ever flow through her young body subsided, she finally let him go. BJ didn't have the strength to move. His little dick that was just the right size to go through the hole in her hymen and stimulate her g-spot, slowly lost its erection. When Makoto came to her senses, she checked on him to make sure he was alright. "Oh come on, that wasn't so bad. You'll be fine." For her own sake, she dismissed the unpleasant idea that her actions left him injured. "Wait, how did you get so wet? Did I do that?" Observing his fur, she sniffed it and realized the mass of wetness was her doing. "...Yeah, you definitely smell like pussy. Let's get you cleaned up, I wouldn't want my sister to be able to guess what I was doing to you. Again." Makoto took BJ to the bathroom for a quick wash. Even though she knew Sae was keenly aware of what she did with him, mainly because she told her to, it was still embarrassing. "Alright, I admit, maybe I went a little too far this time. But that was only because I couldn't help it. I don't know what's gotten into Sis lately. I mean it's thanks to her that I had all that pent up stress. What else was I supposed to do? Search her room for the strap-on and use that? She would kill me. Also, to be honest, I really wanted to do something hardcore for once. Masturbating normally wasn't going to cut it today. Not after all the torture I went through this week. In other words, I guess I'm just trying to say I'm sorry..." She tried to make it up to BJ by attempting to give him a handjob while bathing him, but to no avail. 

* * *

Over the course of their lunch meeting, Sae got to know her future boss and what he sought to hire her for. It was just the two of them after the man left her and his father be to talk business privately. A prosecutor on his team was retiring soon and he wished for someone like her to fill the position. She was young, but met the necessary qualifications. "In my opinion, your talents are wasted on that snobfest you're working at now. Work for me and I'll make sure you put them to better use."

"Thank you, Sir. It would be an honor." She could scarcely believe he wasn't showing any signs of trying to sleep with her. For once, it seemed like her reputation preceded her beauty. Someone wanted her for her skills and not just her looks, then her maybe skills.

"The honor is all mine. When my son told me he found a young woman who passed the bar exam and was somehow stuck at a place like that, I knew it was a sign. I've been waiting to see someone like you make their way into our ranks for years." His words rung true to what his son spoke of a week prior. That his lonely old man clearly wanted a woman around the office. Fortunately for her, that didn't also mean the bedroom. All he wanted apparently was a sight for sore eyes who didn't mind being his drinking buddy, which was fine with her.

"I am quite ambitious. Perhaps one day I'll have your job." She didn't really mean it as a joke, but he still laughed.

"We'll see about that. In the meantime, I hope you're good enough to conduct interrogations." He knew she hadn't had that sort of experience yet. The firm she worked at kept her under too much scrutiny to trust her with a criminal case. All they gave her were petty civil suits.

"I'm confident I can."

* * *

After a successful interview, Sae returned home elated. Counting herself lucky that it didn't end at a love hotel with a dick in her butt. She was in such a good mood she was going to treat Makoto to dinner, then let her crank out The Pink Master. That was Sae's plan she'd been working on all week. To sexually torture Makoto by sticking to oral sex. Simultaneously stoking her own craving for dick in order to make it easier to have sex with the SIU director. Then, after that, Makoto was to unleash all the fury she built up throughout the week with a good and rough, well deserved pounding. Such was to be Sae's penance. Penance for fantasizing about the man's niece each time she made Makoto eat her out. It was also meant to serve as a supplementary punishment for being a slut in case she fucked the SIU director, which didn't happen. Nor did Sae's big plans for the night when she found her sister sobbing over BJ. "Makoto? What's wrong?"

"He's hurt... I hurt him... I'm so sorry!!"


	13. Misguided Counseling

"What did you do?!" Sae rushed over to them. Makoto huddled her arms around the whimpering dog. "Let me see him." She could already guess what happened, but not to such severity. The fur around BJ's penis had blood on it. Sae knew it could only be his own. Makoto wouldn't be able to break what remained of her hymen with his pinky sized dick, but apparently she must have tried. And had done so a little too hard. "(Sigh) Should I even ask? Damnit, Makoto..." She was more disappointed in herself than angry at Makoto or worried about BJ. The blame rested heavily on her shoulders for enabling the girl's wretched behavior. "You were reckless and now it's going to cost us."

"Please, Sis! We have to take him to a vet! We HAVE to! I'll take full responsibility..." Makoto pleaded, anticipating there would be some kind of punishment headed her way afterwards. Sae, however, was lenient. Perhaps it was due to her being in a good mood from securing a new job, or because she just didn't necessarily care.

"No you won't. This is more my fault than yours. The only problem is we'll have to make up some kind of story to tell the doctor. We obviously can't tell them you did this." Sae struggled to find a plausible scenario in which a dog might incur genital injuries. Yet no matter what she thought of, all signs pointed to foul play.

"We can say he was attacked by a cat. One that was much bigger than him, since he's so young and small." Makoto's strange, childish proposal was met with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a dumb idea, but it might actually work. Frankly, it's not far from the truth. He did in fact get assaulted by a pussy in heat, right?" Sae glared at her, slowly lowering her gaze down towards Makoto's crotch. The girl's face was already red from crying, but now it turned a darker shade of red via added blushing. "Yeah, let's go with that. Hopefully they'll buy it. If not, oh well. They can't prove anything otherwise. We should give him a quick bath first though so he's not covered in evidence."

* * *

At the veterinarian, the physician who examined BJ took pity on them. The shame on Makoto's face and the ludicrous story told him everything he needed to know about what really happened. Being a tenured veterinarian though, he understood how the love for one's pet could sometimes warp into carnal desires. Fortunately, for the sake of sparing the girls further embarrassment and to avoid having to file an animal abuse report, he pretended to believe it. Under the condition that the Niijimas agreed to two things. One, they would have to leave BJ in his care. While two, they attended mass at his church. As it turned out, he was indeed a devout, Catholic Christian who sought to help guide sinners onto the righteous path. To help them see the error of their wicked ways through the power of God. With reluctance, Sae agreed to his terms. Figuring a church date was nothing compared to a court date. Which would be inevitable, should one of their family's little secrets be documented. They'd been raised agnostic, so religion was never a big part of their lives. Makoto didn't mind and thought of it as a potential learning experience. Yet Sae on the other hand could feel her sense of guilt being amplified. Not only was she a criminal working in the field of justice, now she was going to be a hypocrite who went to church. It felt like having to watch her back and her front at the same time, a nuisance.

"What a pain in the ass. See what you've gotten us into?" Sae complained to Makoto on their way home. "You lost your favorite toy and now 'I' have one more thing to cram into my already busy schedule. Sundays are supposed to be my day off. You think I want to spend it at a church? Goddamnit."

"It's not that bad. I'm just glad BJ will be taken care of. If this is my penance for what I did to him, I'll accept it without protest." Makoto was more humbled than reprimanded. Despite Sae's frustration, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, well then GOOD FOR YOU! I still don't think I deserve this. It's bullshit I shouldn't have to deal with. But I guess we did get off lucky. That guy might be a Jesus freak but at least he's willing to look the other way. They must have some sort of policy guidelines he's choosing to disobey on our benefit. If it weren't for his faith, I'd wonder if he had ulterior motives." Her jaded experiences with people, especially men, made Sae quite the pragmatist. Though she could foresee there being little to gain for him in simply asking them to come to his church. "Perhaps there really are a few truly altruistic people in this world."

* * *

Sunday came and the Niijimas attended mass at the church as promised. The veterinarian and his family formally welcomed theirs, inviting them to sit together. He had a wife and two daughters, both of whom very shy. Sae thought they were cute but had to keep herself from paying too much attention to them. She didn't want her thoughts drifting towards something inappropriate at a place like this. As the sermon went on though, she couldn't help but get curious. Curious about everything. From the priest to the congregation and even the building itself. ("What sort of secrets lie within these hallowed walls? I know I can't be the only sinner in here.")

"Peace be with you." The priest said, ending the mass. As the people began to leave, Sae spotted a familiar face staying behind. Except she couldn't pinpoint where she knew it from.

("That woman. Where have I seen her before?") Something about her told Sae she was a kindred spirit. A sinner, like herself. While she tried to remember what gave her that impression, the veterinarian broke her out of her distraction.

"Thank you for coming. I look forward to seeing you again next week." He said with a friendly smile. His wife and daughters were also being very nice to them. Likely because they had them to thank for BJ's company.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, we'll be here." Sae shook his hand and they parted ways. Once out the door, Sae looked back over her shoulder and saw the familiar woman still inside the church, waiting for everyone else to leave. "What the hell..?" Her lips said. Curiosity got the best of her a moment later and Sae turned around. "Take the train back home without me. I just remembered I have something to do while I'm in the area." She told Makoto.

"O-Okay. I'll see you later then."

As soon as her sister was out of sight, Sae quickly found her way back inside the church. It was empty but sounds could be heard coming from the confessional. Sneakily, she crept closer. In close enough proximity, the distinct sounds could be made out as nothing other than that of moaning, gagging and slurping. "No way..!" Sae gasped silently. Pressing her ear up against the wooden frame, faint words of pleasure, passion and most of all, sin were discernible.

"Lord forgive me .... She's too good .... Ahh~! .... Ohya~!!"

("Oh my God! That voice! It's the priest! He's in there getting his dick sucked?! Holy shit!") Sae placed a hand over her mouth that hung open. ("Also, that name. Haven't I heard it somewhere before? ... Oh yeah! The sex shop! THAT's where I recognized that woman from! She was the drunk chick hassling the store clerk. If I recall, she wanted to be introduced to one of their male clientèle so she could get laid or something. I'll be damned. Who'd have ever thought she'd ... A priest though, really?! This is all kinds of fucked up.")

[*SMASH*]

Startled beyond her wits, Sae jumped backwards away from the confessional. Someone inside, likely the priest, must have hit the wall. When she put her ear up against the frame again, vibrations could be felt through it this time. ("Things must be getting pretty intense in there. Wish I could see it. I bet she's royally eating that cock.") The priest was moaning much louder now, evidently praying in the process. ("Either that woman gives some phenomenally good head, or he's struggling with an exorcism. Maybe both if somebody's possessed by the devil.")

"Excuse me miss. The church is closed now. What are you doing?" A mysterious voice suddenly said. Shocked like she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Sae spun around to see who questioned her. It was a middle-aged nun, and she looked skeptical of her presence.

"Oh, uh.. Sorry. I was just.." She was about to come up with a lie to tell, but then it occurred to her. There were no nuns attending the sermon earlier. "Forgive me for asking but are you really a nun? I haven't seen any around here today."

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Suspicion bounced back and forth between them.

"Ahem ... Well, do you have any idea what's going on in there?" With a thumb, Sae pointed at the confessional over her shoulder. If the priest himself was committing blasphemy, her petty trespassing shouldn't matter.

"I do." The nun said unabashed.

"And?" Her brow arched, not expecting the curt answer that carried such a heavy implication.

"I think you should leave now." The nun's temperament remained unchanged. It was hard to tell if she was protecting the priest. Or if she was under the assumption that there was nothing but an ordinary, confidential confession taking place inside.

"Fine. But I'll be looking into this." Sae had the audacity to tell that to the nun's face because she wanted to see how she would react. It would reveal they had something to hide if she overtly tried to deter her from prying.

"God sees all and only he can pass judgment on us. Begone child." The nun was not perturbed by Sae's threat. As if she feared no worldly repercussions from man or demon.

"'Us', huh? You sound like you've got some vices of your own. How interesting." Sae conceded for now, walking passed the nun while glaring at her through squinted eyes. 

"...." The nun said nothing, signifying the end of their conversation.

* * *

When she got home, the first thing Sae did was open her laptop and search for news articles about inappropriate conduct in the faith community. Catholic priests had the most notoriously bad reputations for being pederasts. Nuns, however, had a minuscule amount of data to cross reference. "If I can find some dirt on her that would be nice." She didn't plan on doing anything with the information per say, if it existed in the first place. The sole purpose of acquiring that knowledge was to satisfy her own curiosity. Knowing human nature prevailed over cherished beliefs was a provocatively intriguing subject to her. As a result, Sae's searches gradually shifted from news articles to porn. She had a strong craving for the most sacrilegious smut she could find. Much to her enjoyment, humanity's hivemind known as the internet had much to offer. Next thing she knew, she was masturbating to a video of nuns indulging in hardcore bestiality of all things. They also had actual crucifixes shoved up their asses, which looked painful. Likely meant to be a form of self punishment for their actions. It was beyond anything she would do herself, but the pleasure on their faces made Sae come to partially regret having not tried the taboo when she had the chance. Naturally, thinking of BJ reminded her of Makoto, and how she got to have all the fun with him during his short time living there. ("As a matter of fact, why am I doing this by myself when I've got her at my disposal?")

"Y-Yes? What is it, Sis?" Makoto asked apprehensively. She was studying in her room when Sae walked in completely naked.

"Let's fuck." She got straight to the point, parting her pussy lips to show how wet she was. It wasn't anything Makoto wasn't already used to seeing though.

"Really? Don't you think maybe we should refrain from doing that today?"

"What? Why? Don't tell me you go to church one day and now you don't want to play all of a sudden." She used the word 'play' the way a bully would when harassing a target.

"It's not just that, I still feel really bad about BJ." They hadn't had sex in nearly a week because of the incident. Sae gave Makoto some time to wallow in guilt but now it was testing her patience.

"...All the more reason you should repent... Yeah." It took her a moment to coalesce an excuse that exploited Makoto's naivety. While at the same time taking advantage of her position of authority over the girl. Sae came up with a role play idea on the spot that jived with what she was in the mood for. "How about this, I'll be the nun and you could be the young sinner."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The scenario didn't register with Makoto at first, she'd never read Catholic school erotica. Sae however, had recently been immersed in such within the past hour. In fact, the stories were so fresh in her mind that it was the only kink she'd settle for now after thinking about it.

"Get on your hands and knees and crawl over to me." When the first response she got to that was a uncertain look on Makoto's face, she used a more stern, authoritative tone. "NOW!"

"Okay!" Makoto quickly did what she was told. When she reached Sae, she didn't know what to do next. So instinctively, she bowed her head to the floor, as if she were apologizing profusely.

"Good. Now confess. Tell me what exactly you did to BJ that day." She started massaging her groin in anticipation. Already sufficiently aroused, her secretions began dripping down her legs and between them, leaving wet marks on the carpet. Makoto looked up to see this and realized now was not the time to feel ashamed about anything. Her sister's attitude might have expressed condemnation, but her body language exhibited full approval. This gave Makoto the courage she needed to be explicit in detail.

"... I treated him like an object that had no feeling. And fucked him so hard he cried ... Despite knowing this, I kept going. I ignored my poor baby's suffering for my own pleasure." Tears of remorse welled up in her eyes, but she was also getting wet somewhere else the more she thought back on the events of that day. "I was in a trance and didn't even look at him. That's why I didn't notice the blood until after I came. I could tell right away it was his and not my own."

"Sounds like you raped him real good. Which is bad and why you must repent." Sae's fingers could be heard working diligently at her vagina while she listened, but then they stopped. Makoto glanced up to see why and was greeted by the salacious sight of her sister exposing her engorged clit with both hands. "Suck it. Suck it for all you're worth." Before she could oblige though, Sae gave her further instruction. "But first, trace your tongue up my legs, starting at the feet. Clean up the mess you've made me make."

"O-Okay.." Makoto had no problem with that, except it felt a little weird. This was the first time they'd ever done any kind of genuine foreplay. Usually Sae wanted instant gratification. Seeing as their relationship was by no means a romantic one, the sex was always practical and dispassionate. When her tongue touched Sae's skin there was an immediate shock to her system. She couldn't tell if it was a mental shock or one from static electricity due to having crawled across the carpet floor. As this wasn't the kind of flesh she was used to tasting. It felt like a first kiss, or rather a first kiss on something other than Sae's pussy. Thus subconsciously, her licking involved more lip maneuvers than called for.

("I didn't tell her to actually 'kiss' my feet. Nor my legs, what's she doing? Does she think that's part of her punishment? This girl and her damn masochism. Fuck.") Sae was getting more turned on by Makoto's involuntary display of misconstrued affection. The mixed signals were all over the place inside both of them. One felt as if she was about to be made love to for the first time, a definitely new experience. While the other closed her eyes and imagined she was kissing the body of her first boyfriend. Neither of which were accurate. Their so called role play turned into something lopsided that played with their deeper emotions. "Stop doing that." Sae blurted out, not wanting Makoto to be the one to make her feel that way.

"Hu.." Makoto snapped out of her reverie. For a moment, they froze and said nothing. Unable to accept their reality by admitting to these fantasies. Foreplay was a twisted road that confused the mind. ("No wonder we never did anything like this.") She didn't have to ask why Sae told her to stop. It was obvious what they were doing to each other and themselves. ("It's better that we don't.") As siblings, they realized it wasn't a good idea. Foreplay had to be left off the table to keep the sex strictly physical. Or at least the kind of foreplay normally practiced by lovers.

"Forget what I said about my legs and just get to it. Let's finish this." By which she mostly meant herself. Sae was too horny to walk out of the room and go back to masturbating. She needed an orgasm given to her by another person, albeit mechanically. That's all this was and could ever be.


End file.
